Realised
by m47e47l
Summary: Sequel to Prophesised. 16 years has passed and life appears to be running smoothly for Sydney, Vaughn and their family. But will things be able to continue this way when there is somebody out there determined to see the words of Rambaldi become a reality?
1. Sixteen Years On

**Summary: **Sequel to Prophesised. Sixteen years has passed since the birth of William and life appears to be running smoothly for Sydney, Vaughn and their family. But will things be able to continue this way when there is somebody out there determined to see the words of Rambaldi become a reality?

**A/N: **I really loved writing 'Prophesised' and I felt that I needed to write this sequel, as there was still of lot of story to be told. Again, I hope that you enjoy what I have created, because I have certainly enjoyed creating it.

**Disclosure: **I do not own Alias. I do not own the poem 'The Second Coming' by W.B. Yeats.

**

* * *

****Chapter One:  
Sixteen Years On**

_Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
__The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
__Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
__Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
__The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
__The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
__The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
__Are full of passionate intensity.  
__Surely some revelation is at hand;  
__Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
__The Second Coming!

* * *

_

"What are you reading?"

Ana Vaughn looked up as her father sat opposite her at the kitchen table. "Just a Keats poem," she replied.

"For uni?" Vaughn inquired, as he spread the newspaper open in front of him. Ana had definitely inherited her mother's love for literature, and was now studying the same degree that Sydney had completed all those years before.

"No, I just felt like reading it," Ana said, reaching across and grabbing the entertainment section.

Vaughn gave her a slight smile. "So, in other words your lecturer will be springing this poem in the class today?"

"Dad, don't." Ana shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sorry," Vaughn said. Ana did not like attention to be brought to anything that was different about her. As she had grown over these past sixteen years, she had developed an uncannily spot on intuition. You couldn't call it psychic, because even Ana did not know when it was at work. But when it did happen, it was obvious that Ana was more in tune than anybody else.

Sydney and Vaughn were not sure if it was just a quirk of their daughter's or something more. Since Ana and William had been old enough, Sydney and Vaughn had made the decision to tell them everything. Sydney knew first hand how much secrets between parents and children could rip them apart and she wanted nothing of the sort to happen to her family. And if her children were going to live safely for their entirety of theirnatural lives, they had to be aware of everything. No matter how fantastical it was.

"Did you want a lift to uni today?" Vaughn asked.

"Uh, no thanks," Ana smiled. "I can take myself."

"Too cool to be seen with your old dad?"

"No, more to do with the fact that your car park is on the other side of the campus to my class," Ana replied. "I'm just too lazy to walk."

Vaughn chuckled. "Right, got it."

When William had been a year old, Vaughn had landed a position at the local university as head hockey coach. He had never looked back, and proved to be just as successful at that line of work as he was at the CIA.

The sound of the back door slamming caused both Vaughn and Ana to look up. Seconds later, William appeared, followed by two Labradors, one golden and the other a chocolate brown. Sixteen years old and already a Casanova- that was William.While he had inherited Sydney's dark hair and eyes, it was Vaughn he resembled. From his lean, yet muscular frame to his devilish smile to the look of intense concern that crossed his face whenever things got serious.

"Billy," Vaughn spoke up. "Richie and Fonzie, outside. Now."

"But dad," he protested. "They are a part of the family."

"A part of the family who reside in the backyard."

"Fine," Billy grumbled. "Come on boys," he whistled. "Dad's being a tyrant again," he said as he led them to the back door.

Ana looked at Vaughn. "So, you're a tyrant today."

"And I'm sure that I have been called a lot worse."

"They're out," Billy announced as he reappeared. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you." Vaughn replied.

"Where's mum?" Billy asked as he sat down.

"Still upstairs," Ana answered. "I think that—"

She stopped short as Sydney's enraged voice came thundering down the stairs "ALEXIS!"

The three at the table all glanced at each other.

"You hear that?" Billy asked. "She called her Alexis."

Ana nodded. "Lexi's in trouble," she said in singsong voice.

"I am so checking this out." Billy made to stand but was stopped by Vaughn.

"Stay. If anybody is checking this out, it's me."

He made his way up the stairs, Sydney's voice still travelling down the hallway.

"What on Earth? What would make you want to do this, Lexi?"

Vaughn tried hard not to smile. Alexis, or Lexi, as everybody called her, was the youngest of his and Sydney's children. At fourteen years of age she possessed a somewhat wild streak and a certain disregard of authority. Combined with a wicked sense of humour, it resulted in her being in trouble quite often. She'd clocked up more detentions than both Ana and Billy combined…and then doubled. Vaughn blamed it on the fact that she was best friends with Weiss's daughters.

Sydney turned, having heard Vaughn's step. "You are not going to believe this."

"Believe what?"

"Just have a look at what _your_ daughter has done."

Oh, oh. _His _daughter. This was going to be good. Looking into Lexi's bedroom, he finally saw what had gotten Sydney so riled up. Lexi's normally fair hair was no longer so. Instead it was now a bright, fire engine red that contrasted with her startling green eyes.

As Vaughn stared at his daughter, he couldn't help but think back. The colour that Lexi had chosen was extremely familiar…

"Why?" Sydney demanded.

Lexi let out a frustrated sigh. "Mum, it is no big deal. Everybody on the team is doing it. Unity, you know?"

"No, actually I don't," Sydney replied bluntly. "I would have appreciated a warning, Lexi. I don't like that you have gone behind our backs."

"If I had given you a warning, you wouldn't have let me do it."

Sydney went to retort, but instead caught a glance at her watch. "I don't have time for this. I need to get to work." She looked at Lexi. "We will be talking about this tonight."

"Whatever," Lexi sighed as Sydney walked off, Vaughn by her side.

"Can you believe that?" Sydney asked. Vaughn just grinned at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Her hair. That bozo colour reminds me of somebody I know."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "The only difference is that I dyed my hair to survive, not for a high school basketball team."

Before Vaughn could reply, Ana appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Uncle Eric is on the phone," she said, sounding incredibly amused. "He's going on about red hair and the twins and how this is all mum's influence."

"Oh god," Sydney groaned. "Zoë and Dana have done it too."

"And he wants to speak with you." Ana said to Sydney.

"Tell him I'll speak to him at work I'm already running late." Sydney closed her eyes briefly. "And the day has only just began," she muttered.

"Yup," Vaughn said, pressing his lips into her forehead.

Sydney looked up at him. "Thanks," she said wryly. "I'll see you tonight…if I decide to come back."

* * *

"So," Weiss barged into Sydney's office. "What are you going to do about this hair debacle?" 

Sydney laughed, dropping her pen. "I had absolutely nothing to do with it. I am as surprised as you."

"Yeah right," Weiss snorted. "They just happened to choose the exact same colour—"

"Weiss," Sydney cut in calmly. "Their basketball uniform is blue and _red_. There is no way that I am taking the blame for this."

Weiss just shook his head. "Why did we ever have kids? Everybody says that it is the best job in the world. I'd rather be taking on terrorists any day over fourteen year old twins."

Sydney grinned. "How did Sarah react?"

"She's still having palpitations," he glanced at his watch. "I've got to go. There's a mission debrief in five minutes."

"Ok," Sydney picked up her pen. "Lunch?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll let Marshall and Dixon know."

As he walked off Sydney looked back to her paperwork. When Billy had started school she had returned to the CIA, but in an entirely different position to her original status. She was there as a counsellor, specifically for the double agents that were within the agency. She loved it and her experience at SD-6 had proven to be invaluable. And by being within the walls of the CIA, she was able to keep her ears and eyes open to what was going on. If anything remotely related to Ana and Billy was raised, she wanted to be informed.

And so far, she hadn't needed to be informed on anything...fingers crossed.

* * *

Ana's face broke into a smile when she saw Misha approaching. She had fist seen him two months ago in her Modern Literature class. He was drop-dead gorgeous, with his black hair and blue eyes. And to her surprise he had singled her out and sat next to her. They had only gotten closer since. 

"Hello," Misha sat beside her on the bench, giving her a quick kiss. "How was your morning?"

"Not bad," Ana tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Misha smiled. "You do that all the time, you realize. It's like your thing?"

Ana blinked. "What?"

"That hair thing."

"Oh." Half the time Ana never even realized what she was doing. "Apparently I get it from my mum."

"You get hair tucking from your mum?" Misha let out a soft laugh.

Ana grinned. "I know. Weird, hey?"

"It's just that most people seem to inherit eyes or athletic ability or being able to curl your tongue or…"

"Hey, I got that too. Same hair as mum, same eyes as…" Ana trailed off. That was opening a can of worms.

"I know who you get your eyes from," Misha said. "A friend plays on the hockey team. I have met your dad a few times."

Ana looked at him. She didn't want to lie to him. Maybe if she told him only a small portion. "Well, actually my dad isn't my biological father."

Misha's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. My biological dad, he…uh, he died before I was born." Ana explained. There, that was the truth.

"Oh ok." Misha looked at her. "You're certainly full of surprises."

Ana just nodded. He seriously had no idea.

* * *

"Guess what I saw today?" Vaughn asked Sydney as he sat beside her on the couch. It was late and Ana, Billy and Lexi were all in bed. 

"What?" Sydney asked, her hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea.

"Ana getting cosy with some guy in campus," Vaughn replied.

Sydney looked at him. "I hope you left them alone."

"Of course I did…why wouldn't I?"

Sydney laughed. "Vaughn, you've been playing the protective daddy role ever since Ana came into our lives."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it! Are you telling me that it wasn't a conscious decision to, whenever Ana brought a boy home, drop into the first five minutes of the conversation that you used to work for the CIA?"

Vaughn blinked. "I never did that."

"Oh, yes you did. And Ana will back me up on this one. Along with anybody else who witnessed it."

Vaughn's face broke into a sheepish grin. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Sydney smiled. "And nothing would scare a guy more than to find out his girlfriend's dad is an expert with a firearm."

Vaughn paused. "Well, I can see your point there."

Sydney went to reply but stopped when the phone started to ring. "What?" she glanced at her watch. "Who would be calling at this hour?"

"Probably Weiss, wanting to vent about Zoë and Dana's hair," Vaughn grinned as he reached across and picked up the receiver. "Hello." His brow suddenly creased. "Excuse me?" Looking up he removed the phone from his ear and held it out to Sydney. "It's for you."

Sydney frowned slightly as she took it from his hand. "Who is it?"

"It's your mother."


	2. Pasts Collided

Thank you all for your feedback.

**Eleni13: **Your questions about Ana'a parentage are all answered in the story that comes before this one- 'Prophesised'. It's a little long to summarize here, but basically in 'Prophesised', the CIA failed to stop the Covenant from concieving a child with Sydney's egg and Rambaldi's DNA (an alternate Full Disclosure: 3.11). Ana is that resulting child. I do suggest, if you have not already, that you read 'Prophesised' before this fic. Otherwise there will be elements of this fic that will not make sense.

**Five Stories Fallen: **Ana is 22, Billy is 16 and Lexi is 14

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:  
Pasts Collided**

_Sydney went to reply but stopped when the phone started to ring. "What?" she glanced at her watch. "Who would be calling at this hour?"_

"_Probably Weiss, wanting to vent about Zoë and Dana's hair," Vaughn grinned as he reached across and picked up the receiver. "Hello." His brow suddenly creased. "Excuse me?" Looking up he removed the phone from his ear and held it out to Sydney. "It's for you."_

_Sydney frowned slightly as she took it from his hand. "Who is it?"_

"_It's your mother."

* * *

_

The warehouse had not changed, Sydney noted to herself as she paced, worried. She and Vaughn could have been there for one of their old clandestine meetings…well, they were there for a clandestine meeting, just a different sort.

"Where is she?" Sydney muttered.

Vaughn watched her walk back and forth. She had just about worn a path in the concrete. This old warehouse was the first place that he and Sydney had thought of when Irina asked to meet somewhere private, somewhere they wouldn't be seen. Why she had wanted to see them was still a mystery, though they did have their suspicions. The fact that Irina had called was still reeling in both of their minds. They were not even aware that she was still alive. They had not heard from her since their search for Ana sixteen years ago.

"Sydney," Vaughn grabbed her arm. "You're making me feel kinda dizzy."

The comment did little to bring a smile to her face. "This isn't good, Vaughn. A midnight phone call from my mother. I don't think that I want to hear what she has to say."

Vaughn didn't reply. His thoughts were echoing Sydney's words exactly. Not a word for sixteen years and now this? Anything that had to do with Irina Derevko gave him a bad feeling.

"Maybe we should have woken up Ana," Sydney was musing aloud. "Let her know that we were leaving the house. What if one of the kids wakes up and realizes that we're not there? How would we explain that?"

"And how would be have explained to Ana why we were leaving the in the first place?" Vaughn pointed out. "We were right to just leave them you know the kids- they'd sleep through an earthquake."

Sydney inhaled deeply, raking a hand through her hair. "You're right."

"Ok then," Vaughn sighed. "We just need to sit patient and this will soon be over."

"I hope so," Sydney said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "You know I thought that she was dead. The CIA thought that she was dead. We should have known better."

Vaughn nodded. "She does have a way…of surviving."

Sydney let out a short laugh. "That's one way of putting it."

"C'mere," Vaughn wrapped his arms tightly around Sydney. "It'll be ok." He pressed his lips onto the top of her head. It will be ok."

The sound of footsteps became audible to their ears and Sydney stiffened in Vaughn's arms.

Irina had arrived.

* * *

Billy's own thrashing wrenched him from his sleep. Breathing heavily, he sank back into the mattress, drenched in a cold sweat. 

'_Not another one_,' he thought, bringing a hand up to his clammy forehead.

They had started a few weeks ago. Nightmares, or night terrors even, so real that they left him feeling unsettled for the rest of the day. They were so vivid that he could smell, taste and feel everything…even the pain. And there was a lot of that.

Throwing off his covers, Billy made his way over to his desk. Switching on the lamp he reached for his journal. The only other person who knew that he kept one was his father. Vaughn had told Billy that his own father, as well as himself, had kept one. Billy decided that he might as well continue the tradition.

And he was never gladder of that decision than after one of these dreams.

Billy flipped through the pages, scanning over the details of the previous, all of the similar in one or more ways. He hadn't been able to tell anybody about them- a stupid pride thing. Given their nature he felt that he probably should, but there was something stopping him.

He reassured himself by thinking that they were only dreams, that they could no real harm.

Letting out a slow breath, Billy picked up his pen.

_It happened again. In the same dark place, I killed my sister…_

* * *

Sydney turned abruptly, taking in her mother. She had aged, of course. Everybody had. But in the typical Irina Derevko way she was still exuding a classic beauty. Not even the creases on her face could hide that. 

"Hello Sydney," Irina said softly, a slow smile forming on her face. "You look well."

Sydney nodded shortly. While she was intensely curious about where Irina had been and what she had been up to, what she really wanted to know was why her mother had called them out at this time of the night. And what that meant was that she wanted no bar of the small talk. It was time to get down to business.

"What is going on?" she asked. "What is all this about?"

Irina glanced at Vaughn. "I thought that I asked you to come alone?"

"And you should know that there was no way Sydney would have abided by that request," Vaughn cut in.

Sydney out a hand on his arm. "Vaughn is right, mum. But," she paused, "you are already well aware of that fact."

Irina shrugged. "I tried, didn't I?" She brought a hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But you didn't tell anybody else…I'm just a little anxious. I've been living almost normally for over a decade. The last thing I need is to have the CIA on my back."

"Nobody else knows," Sydney replied. "Now, could you please tell us what this is all about?"

"Ana and Billy."

Both Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other, not because the sound of their children's names concerned them. There had already been the assumption that they would be the focus of this meeting. What interested them was the tone of familiarity that Irina used. How would she know that William was referred to as Billy? She'd had nothing to do with the family. But obviously she had been in contact with somebody who did.

"And my sister." Irina added.

Sydney frowned. "Your sister?" Irina nodded. "Which one?" Sydney barely knew anything about her aunts, just their names and that they were just as cruel and elusive as Irina.

"Elena."

"What does she have to do with Ana and Billy?" Vaughn asked.

Irina looked between Sydney and Vaughn. "She's been watching them since day one."

Sydney's breath caught in her throat. "Excuse me?"

"Elena was the one who established the Covenant. It was her who ordered the fertilization. It was she who organized the kidnapping of Ana when she was six." Irina paused. "However, when she discovered that Rambaldi wanted Ana to be raised with her little brother, she let her go. That is why the CIA were able to retrieve her so easily."

"Why is this coming up now?" Sydney asked, reeling a little from her mother's revelations.

"Elena has earned herself the reputation of being the cruellest Derevko-" she paused, smiling as Vaughn snorted. "Personal experiences may make that difficult for you to believe, but it is the truth. Elena even scares me. What she is capable of, what lengths she will go to in order to see her plans enacted…it's almost unbelievable."

"What do you mean her plans?" Sydney asked.

"To be specific, Rambaldi's plan," Irina explained. "Elena is a staunch Rambaldi follower, to the point of being fanatical."

"And you're not?" Vaughn could not help putting in.

"Yes, I am a believer," Irina shot back. "But the difference between my sister and I is that I let Rambaldi's plans enact themselves. I do not take them literally and am aware of the numerous interpretations that they can entail. Elena, however, sees her interpretation as the only possible outcome and does not have the patience to see them evolve on their own. She sees it her purpose in life to make sure that all of Rambaldi's prophecies come true." She paused. "You experienced that personally with Ana's conception."

Sydney ran a hand through her hair. "She fulfils the prophecies?"

Irina nodded. "Exactly. When Elena decides that it's time, she will stop at nothing. I've always known of her obsession for Rambaldi and given the connection that your family has to him I thought it best to keep an eye on my older sister."

"You've been monitoring her?" Sydney queried.

"Yes, for the past sixteen years, since the day Billy was born. I've planted numerous moles in her organization, tapped phone lines…you know the drill. And everything was fine. You two and your children were safe."

"But?" Vaughn asked, almost warily. Did he and Sydney even want to know what Irina was about to say next?

"One of Rambaldi's writings- the one that hints towards a battle between Ana and Billy- the Second Coming and her brother."

"No," Sydney whispered. "No. I don't want to hear it."

"Elena had decided that it's time," Irina continued quietly. "She wants to see one of children die at the hand of the other and will stop at nothing until that is achieved."


	3. Revelations At Hand

Thank you all so much for your feedback. It was greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:  
Revelations at Hand **

"_Yes, I am a believer," Irina shot back. "But the difference between my sister and I is that I let Rambaldi's plans enact themselves. I do not take them literally and am aware of the numerous interpretations that they can entail. Elena, however, sees her interpretation as the only possible outcome and does not have the patience to see them evolve on their own. She sees it her purpose in life to make sure that all of Rambaldi's prophecies come true." She paused. "You experienced that personally with Ana's conception."_

_Sydney ran a hand through her hair. "She fulfils the prophecies?"_

_Irina nodded. "Exactly. When Elena decides that it's time, she will stop at nothing. I've always known of her obsession for Rambaldi and given the connection that your family has to him I thought it best to keep an eye on my older sister."_

"_You've been monitoring her?" Sydney queried._

"_Yes, for the past sixteen years, since the day Billy was born. I've planted numerous moles in her organization, tapped phone lines…you know the drill. And everything was fine. You two and your children were safe."_

"_But?" Vaughn asked, almost warily. Did he and Sydney even want to know what Irina was about to say next?_

"_One of Rambaldi's writings- the one that hints towards a battle between Ana and Billy- the Second Coming and her brother."_

"_No," Sydney whispered. "No. I don't want to hear it."_

"_Elena had decided that it's time," Irina continued quietly. "She wants to see one of children die at the hand of the other and will stop at nothing until that is achieved."_

Irina gave Sydney and Vaughn a few seconds to digest what she had said before continuing. "I understand completely if you are hesitant about trusting me, but I am telling the truth. You need to realise and accept that fact so that you can do all possible to keep Ana and Billy safe."

Sydney held up a hand. "I believe you…but are you sure about this? Is there anyway that you could have received the wrong information?"

"Sydney, I have never been more sure about anything in my life," Irina replied, firmly.

"How can we be sure that you are not in cahoots with Elena?" Vaughn asked suspiciously. "And that this isn't some ploy to lure us to her."

"I can offer you no proof aside from the fact that the safety of your children has been my number one priority for the past twenty-two years. You should remember that it was I who removed Ana from the Covenant's clutches after her birth." She paused. "But, if you fail to see my compassionate side, then look at what Ana and Billy stand for, who they are in regards to Rambaldi. Do you truly believe that I want to see one of them dead?"

Vaughn didn't respond. As much as he despised the woman standing before him, he had to grudgingly admit that she did appear to be on Ana and Billy's side. That being said, there was no way that he was going to take anything she said at face value.

Irina glanced at her watch. "I need to go."

"Wait," Sydney's tone was urgent. "You can't just tell us that and go. What else is there?"

"I know nothing else." Irina seemed frustrated by this point. "But, I promise, as soon as any new information comes to light, I will inform you as soon as possible."

"How?" Sydney demanded. "We can't exchange information like that over the phone and you are not going to want to risk any more meetings. How will you inform us?"

A mysterious smile crossed Irina's face. "I have a way," she replied. "And don't worry too much, you'll know that it's me." With that she turned on a heel and walked away.

Vaughn exhaled loudly as he turned to Sydney. "Well, I'd say that's enough midnight rendezvous' for tonight. Let's go home. We can talk there."

Sydney shook her head adamantly. "No. We're not going home."

"Where then?"

"We are going to speak to my dad."

* * *

Freya Gregersen tapped lightly on the door, before poking her head into her superior's office. "Are you free?" 

Elena Derevko looked up. "For you Freya? Of course." She motioned to one of the plush chairs opposite her desk. "Any news?"

Freya shook her head as she sat down. "We spoke last night, but his status appears to be the same."

"Ok," Elena nodded slightly. "Well, at least there haven't been any back steps." She paused, taking in the other woman's worried face. "Speak to me, Freya."

Freya blinked. "I just feel…this is going to sound stupid, but this is the longest that we've ever been separated. I'm feeling a little lost."

Elena let out a soft laugh. "A feeling most mother's experience when their children fly the coop."

Freya gave a small smile. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Freya, I have watched the boy grow up. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will succeed."

"I hope he does," Freya replied. "We owe you so much."

"You owe me absolutely nothing. Your mother was priceless to our organization…and to me. With her gone, I wasn't about to leave you high and dry after Julian…" she trailed off. "I spoke to him last week. He was asking about you."

"What about his son?" Freya asked, somewhat bitterly. "Did he ask about his son?"

"Yes, he heard that we were moving things forward, that we had put the wheels in motion."

"And?"

"And he wanted to offer his assistance. He is willing to do anything we ask in order to see Rambaldi's words made into a reality."

* * *

"Sydney," Vaughn grabbed her hand as she stormed out of the elevator and down the hallway. "Do you think that this is such a good idea?" 

"Vaughn, I don't give a damn if this is a good idea or not. Dad has been in contact with mum, I know it. If he can shed anymore light on to the situation than I want to hear it."

"Fine, but can't we do this in the morning? Instead of banging on your dad's door in the middle of the night."

"I am not waiting until the morning."

"Sydney, stop. Just think for a second."

"Vaughn, I am thinking."

"But not exactly rationally."

"Vaughn, I—" Sydney clamped her mouth shut as the door to Jack's apartment opened and he stepped out.

"Hello Sydney, Vaughn," he said. "Perhaps you should come in before you wake up my neighbours."

Sydney stared at Jack. He was still dressed in his typical suit, as if hehadn't even been to bed.

"Sydney, come in," Jack said. "Or do you want to have this conversation in the hall way?"

With a quick glance at each other, Sydney and Vaughn followed Jack into the apartment.

"You've been expecting us," Sydney said, almost accusingly.

A small smile crossed Jack's face. "Yes, I have been."

"You knew that Irina would be calling?" Vaughn asked and Jack nodded. "Well, thanks. A warning would have been nice."

"And would a warning from me have made it any less of a surprise?" Jack asked lightly. "Besides, Irina asked me not to say anything."

"How long have you been in contact with her?" Sydney demanded. Jack did not reply, but she got all the answer she needed in his expression. "You've never stopped communications with her, have you?"

"No," Jack replied. "I haven't."

"And you never said anything?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"Sydney, I did not think it wise to publicise my association with your mother, given my position at the CIA. Robert Lindsey may be long dead, but that doesn't mean that I won't be thrown away if I am found to be in contact with Irina."

"Then why risk it?" Vaughn asked. "Is she worth that risk?"

"Yes," Jack replied bluntly. "Because, like Irina, I want to see my grandchildren safe."

"You've been updating mum on Ana, Billy and Lexi?" Sydney asked.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "I knew that she was keeping an eye on Elena. It would only benefit her cause by letting her know what was going on in your children's lives."

"And you did not feel the need to let me and Vaughn know about this?" Sydney said, her voice taking on a slight edge.

"Sydney, you are happy. You are living a life as close to normal as possible. The last thing I wanted to do was complicate things by bringing your mother back into the mix."

"I don't care about complications," Sydney replied. "I would have just appreciated being informed."

Jack nodded shortly. "I understand that, but I am standing by my decision Sydney."

Vaughn decided to step in at that point. He could only see things escalating between Sydney and Jack and wanted to cease that from happening.

"So, do you know why Irina contacted us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And what else can you tell us?" Sydney pressed.

"Nothing. I know what your mother knows."

Sydney let out a frustrated sigh. "I am not going to just sit back on this information." She looked directly at Jack. "You know what we have to do?"

Jack glanced between her and Vaughn. "You want to take this to the CIA?"

Sydney nodded firmly as Vaughn stepped closer to her, clasping her hand tightly. "I understand that by doing that I am implicating mum, but this is Ana and Billy. I am going to do all that I can to keep them safe. The CIA can help us do that."

"Irina figured that would be your next step," Jack replied. "Don't worry about her. She is more than capable of looking after herself. You need to focus on your children."

"What do you know about Elena?" Vaughn broke in.

"Very little," Jack admitted. "I looked into Irina's sisters after her supposed death. But I did not find out a lot. I've told you everything I know, Sydney. It would seem that all the Derevko's are elusive as each other."

"And the more elusive, the harder she will be to defend ourselves against," Sydney murmured.

"Yes," Jack admitted. "But don't forget, we have Irina on our side. She does, after all, think like a Derevko. And in this case, that will only serve to our advantage."

* * *

Vaughn pulled the car to a stop in the driveway and made to get out but was stopped by Sydney. 

"Wait," her voice was barely a whisper.

"Syd, what is it?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are we going to tell them?"

Vaughn did not reply immediately, moving his hand so that he could rub soothing circles on the back of her neck. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Sydney gave a small shrug. "We've never hidden anything from them before, but this is different. What do we say? 'Hey Ana, Billy, your great aunt Elena has decided that one of you needs to kill the other.' We can't tell them that!"

"Well then," Vaughn said, "maybe we should keep quiet about this. At least until we know more about what is going on."

Sydney looked at him, her brow creased. "I don't want for us to have to lie to our kids, Vaughn."

"I don't want to either, Syd," Vaughn said, leaning across and placing a kiss on her forehead. "But for the time being, I think that it's our best option."

Sydney gave him a wry smile. "I guess that both choices kinda suck, hey?"

"Yeah, just a bit," Vaughn replied softly. "But Ana and Billy have already dealt with so much. Let's give them a break before dropping this bombshell."

Sydney nodded as the two of them climbed out of the car. She could only hope that the bombshell would never need to be dropped.


	4. Keeping Face

Thank you all so much for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:  
Keeping Face**

_Vaughn pulled the car to a stop in the driveway and made to get out but was stopped by Sydney._

"_Wait," her voice was barely a whisper._

"_Syd, what is it?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_Are we going to tell them?"_

_Vaughn did not reply immediately, moving his hand so that he could rub soothing circles on the back of her neck. "I don't know. What do you think?"_

_Sydney gave a small shrug. "We've never hidden anything from them before, but this is different. What do we say? 'Hey Ana, Billy, your great aunt Elena has decided that one of you needs to kill the other.' We can't tell them that!"_

"_Well then," Vaughn said, "maybe we should keep quiet about this. At least until we know more about what is going on."_

_Sydney looked at him, her brow creased. "I don't want for us to have to lie to our kids, Vaughn."_

"_I don't want to either, Syd," Vaughn said, leaning across and placing a kiss on her forehead. "But for the time being, I think that it's our best option."_

_Sydney gave him a wry smile. "I guess that both choices kinda suck, hey?"_

"_Yeah, just a bit," Vaughn replied softly. "But Ana and Billy have already dealt with so much. Let's give them a break before dropping this bombshell."_

_Sydney nodded as the two of them climbed out of the car. She could only hope that the bombshell would never need to be dropped.

* * *

_

It did not take Ana's instinct to pick up on the weird vibes at the Vaughn household the next morning. Sydney and Vaughn's distracted expressions, hushed voices…something was definitely up.

"What did you do Billy?" Lexi demanded.

Billy, who was still feeling unsettled from his nightmare, just looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

Lexi through up her hands. "This entire family is losing the plot."

"What was that Lex?" Ana asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Mum and dad have lost it," Lexi replied. "I had Fonzie on the couch this morning. Mum looked straight at him and said nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Ana's expression was pensive. "Hmm, you should have seen the way she was looking at me."

"Yeah," Billy chimed in, his focus shifting away from the dream and onto the conversation at hand. "She gave me this huge hug, for no reason."

"Do you think that they're had a fight?" Lexi asked, worriedly.

"No," Ana replied firmly. "If they were fighting, they wouldn't be talking. And they're talking- just not normally."

The three of them shut off the conversation at that point when Sydney and Vaughn both walked into the kitchen.

"Ana, would you be able to take Billy, Lexi and the twins to school this morning?" Sydney asked.

"Sure," Ana replied. "Do I need to pick Zoe and Dana up?"

"No, Weiss is bringing them here. There's some work stuff that we need to go over," Sydney said. "They should be about ten minutes."

"No problem," Ana said. "Lex, can you get your stuff. I have an early class. We'll have to leave as soon as they get here."

Lexi nodded as she jumped up from the table and headed up the stairs. Ana turned to Sydney and Vaughn, contemplating if she should ask them what was going on. There was probably no point. They obviously did not want to share anything at this point in time.

Billy had lapsed back into his own private thoughts, staring down into his bowl of cereal. He didn't need this today. There was his English oral, a test in maths, and hockey practice after school…he couldn't afford to be distracted by a stupid dream.

"What's up mate?" Vaughn asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing," he mumbled in reply.

Vaughn paused before answering. "Have you got practice this afternoon?" Billy nodded. "How about I head over and we can shoot around afterwards?"

Billy looked up. "Ok," he said. "Thanks." He doorbell rang at that point and so Billy jumped up. "I'll get it."

A minute later he returned, followed by Weiss, Zoë and Dana. The girls were the spitting image of one another, resembling Weiss with their dark eyes and hair, even though the latter was now a bright red. They had also inherited his mischievous, practical joker personality. The two of them, plus Lexi, were the bane of any teacher's existence.

Five minutes later they had all left for school and Weiss turned towards Sydney and Vaughn. "So, your phone call this morning was pretty cryptic. What's going on?"

Sydney ran a hand through her hair. "We got a phone call from my mother last night."

Weiss just about choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken. "What?" he spluttered. "Irina Derevko called you? Here?" he glanced around, as if expecting her to jump out of the fridge or something.

Vaughn nodded. "We met her out at the warehouse."

Weiss stared at them, dumbfounded. "You went out in the middle of the night to meet with her? Ok, I am sorry, but that is insane. Irina Derevko?"

"Weiss, this is important," Sydney cut him off. "She had something to tell us…about Ana and Billy."

Weiss frowned slightly. "What's she planning?"

"She's planning nothing," Sydney replied. She glanced at Vaughn and the two of them proceeded to tell Weiss what Irina had told them the previous night. Every sordid detail.

"I need you to take this to the CIA for me," Sydney finished. "I'm not an agent anymore. I need somebody who is to initiate things."

A look of confusion crossed Weiss's face. But what about your dad?"

"Come on, Weiss," Vaughn said. "Could you imagine what would happen to Jack if he announced that he had information from Irina? They would throw him back into solitary in a second."

Weiss was nodding slowly. "But does he know about this?"

A look passed between Sydney and Vaughn. "Come on guys, this is me here."

"Yes," Sydney replied. "He knew before we did."

"Right," Weiss said, understanding exactly what Sydney was saying. "I guess that means Jack cannot become 'aware' of this until the CIA does."

"Got it in one," Vaughn said wryly.

"Well then," Weiss clapped his hands together and looked at Sydney. "I guess that we should probably head into work. Get this over and done with."

"Ok," Sydney went to pick up her briefcase but was stopped by Vaughn, who wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh god," Weiss broke in dramatically. "You guys are as sickening as ever. We may as well be back in Nice."

Both Sydney and Vaughn chuckled, as they broke apart. Neither one of them were about to contradict him. After all, he was right.

* * *

"Oh, I have had enough," Ana declared. "No more reading. My eyes are starting to cross." She was stretched out across Misha's bed in his small on-campus room, notes from their Modern Literature class spread before her. 

Misha looked up from where he was seated on the floor, leaning up against the bed. "I could not agree with you, more."

With a grin, Ana slammed her book shut. "So what are we going to do now…because there is no way that I am going home."

"Why not? What's going on?"

Ana shrugged. "I've got no idea. But something is definitely up. Mum and dad are acting completely loopy."

Misha grinned. "Isn't that the norm for most parents?"

"Yeah…but this is different," Ana mused aloud. "But enough about my crazy family. Let's go out, do something fun."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Anything. Let's just spend some time outside before it rains," Ana replied.

Misha frowned as he looked out the window to see only a clear and bright blur sky. "Before it rains?"

"Ah," Ana ran a hand through her hair. "It's just a stupid saying of mine." She laughed lightly, trying to seem completely careless about the whole thing. Before it rains? She hadn't even realized that she had been saying it.

"Right," Misha said slowly as he stood up and held a hand out to Ana. "Have I ever told you that you can be a very strange girl, Ana?"

Ana just smiled as he helped her off the bed. "You haven't told me personally, but I am kinda used to hearing it."

"I have no difficulty in believing that," Misha said, opening the door. "Before it rains…have you even looked at the sky?"

Ana bit back her laughter. She'd give it an hour.

* * *

"Damn," Billy let out, a frustrated expression on his face, as the puck slid right past the open goal. An easy shot and he had missed it. 

"You balance is off," a voice called out. Billy turned around to see Vaughn making his way onto the ice.

"Hey dad," Billy cocked his head to the side. "What with the slicked back do? Going for a new look?"

"Nah, the skies decided to open up the second I got out of my car," Vaughn replied, skating to a stop in front of him. "But what's going on with you? I haven't seen you shoot like that since the first time you picked up a stick."

"Nothings going on," Billy replied. "I've just had a long day. And coach really worked us hard this afternoon."

"You're lying through your teeth," Vaughn said with a knowing smile.

"No, I'm not," Billy replied obstinately.

"Come on. I've known you sixteen years, Billy." Vaughn said. "You know that your mother and I like to keep things out in the open."

"Alright," Billy challenged. "Then tell me what was going on with you and mum this morning."

Vaughn's brow creased. "How about we just have a bit of a shoot around?"

Billy grinned. "Sounds good to me. Ready to take me on, old man?"

"Old man?" Vaughn retorted indignantly. "It was this old man who taught you everything you know, which means that it's this old man who can beat you into the ground."

Billy simply skated off. "I'd like to see you try," he called out.

* * *

When Sydney walked into the house that night, she could hear loud laughter and voices coming from the kitchen. She paused, taking it all in, a small smile on her face. She loved coming home to the sounds of family- which could be anything from the conversation tonight to a noisy argument. 

Making her way down the hall, she entered the kitchen. They were all seated around the table, with plates of Vaughn's infamous lasagne in front of them.

"Hey guys." She sat herself at the table with Ana, Billy and Lexi all chorusing a reply while Vaughn placed a quick kiss in her cheek.

"How come you're so late?" Lexi asked.

"Some new stuff came up at work," Sydney replied vaguely, with a pointed look in Vaughn's direction.

"Anything interesting?" he asked casually.

"Very. The news came in this morning and they're already on top of it."

"On top of what?" Ana asked.

"I can't go into details," Sydney replied. "But there's somebody new that I have to focus on."

"Geez mum," Billy said jokingly. "And you said that you couldn't go into details."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "No sarcasm at the dinner table, Billy," she said, picking up a fork.

She looked around the table. At Vaughn and his reassuring smile, at their three incredible kids and felt her spirits both raise and fell simultaneously. They all had each other, but if Elena continued to her plan, they were going to need each other more than they ever had before.

They had to stick together if they were going to get through this.


	5. Friction

**ok: **Hey, happy birthday, and I hope that you had a great day.

**

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Friction**

Chapter Five:Friction 

Sydney barely even looked up when she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in," she said, immersed in the file before her.

"Sydney," Jack's voice broke through her concentration.

"Hey," she looked up. "You heard?"

Jack nodded. "They've got me heading up the case."

Sydney figured that would be the case. While, due to his age, it had been a long time since Jack had been in the field, he had still remained an integral part of the agency. When it came to game plan and strategy nobody even came close to him.

"You'll keep me updated?" Sydney asked. "I know that technically I am not privy to any information, but—"

"Sydney, you and Vaughn will be notified of absolutely everything. You have my word."

Sydney gave him a small smile. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

"There is also another reason that I want to speak with you about."

"What?"

"I know you, Sydney. Know how you like to be…involved in things."

Sydney cocked her head. "What are you getting at?"

"I've had you approved to do research," Jack replied. "I understand that it's not as enthralling as your previous agent work, but it gives you access to any files we have on or related to Elena. I thought that you would like to be involved."

Sydney just stared at him for a few seconds. Given his nature, this was probably one of the sweetest things her father had ever done for her.

"Thanks dad."

Jack gave a short nod as he placed a folder on her desk. "Here are a few starting points we have."

Sydney smiled. "I'm right on it."

* * *

"Mum." 

Sydney turned around from the mirror the following morning to face Ana, who was standing in the bedroom doorway. "Yeah?"

"Would it be ok…" she trailed off, chewing her bottom lip.

Sydney placed her hairbrush down and took a few steps towards her daughter. "Ana?"

"Would it be alright if I invited somebody around for dinner tonight?" Ana asked very quickly, all in one breath.

Sydney nodded. "Of course." She paused, knowing exactly why Ana was so anxious. "So…what is his name?"

Ana blinked. "What?"

Sydney smiled. "You dad saw the two of you on campus. I made him promise not to say anything until you were ready to introduce us."

Ana's jaw dropped slightly. "You knew? Ugh." She threw up her hands. "Is it possible to have any secrets around this place?"

'_Yes_,' Sydney thought, a slight knot forming in her stomach. Mentally, she shook it off and decided it was simpler to ignore Ana's question. "So, am I going to get a name or any details?"

Ana smiled. "His name is Misha. I met him in my Modern Lit class…he's gorgeous." She shook her head a little. "I really like him, mum. Like, really."

"Well then, I'm looking forward to meeting him," Sydney said. "Any requests for dinner?"

Ana shook her head. "Nope, whatever was originally planned is cool. But," she gave her mother a painful look, "can you make sure that dad doesn't bring up the whole CIA thing?"

Sydney laughed. "Don't worry. We've had a little chat about that and I think your dad has gotten the hint."

* * *

"…and this is my mum, Sydney and dad, Michael," Ana introduced. So far things had been going smoothly. Granted, Misha had only been in the house for about five minutes, but Ana was going to take any positives from the evening that she could. 

Billy had slunk off to the corner of the living room, making it seem as if he were looking though the CD collection. He wasn't exactly sure, but he had taken an instant dislike to this guy. It was probably completely paranoid, but there was something about Misha that irked him.

Vaughn was opening scrutinizing Misha. "I've seen you around the uni rink, right?"

Misha nodded. "I'm good mates with David."

"Oh right. Good guy, David. One of the bestplayers I've ever coached."

They fell into a conversation about, what else, hockey and Ana let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that Sydney had been right. Vaughn was keeping his mouth shut.

Rising quietly from the couch, Ana made her way to the kitchen. "So," she asked Sydney when she got there. "What do you think?"

Sydney went to reply, but got cut off by Lexi. "He's hot, Ana. Tell me. How did you land him, how have you held onto him and does he have a younger brother- preferably not younger than me."

Ana burst out laughing. "You're a dag, Lex. You know that, right?"

Lexi just shrugged and reached into the salad that Sydney was preparing.

"Lexi!" Sydney gave her hand a light slap. "Out of it."

"But mum," Lexi protested. "I am hungry."

"I think that you can last five minutes without starving to death."

"How do you know that?" Lexi asked cheekily. "You could end up eating your words."

"Maybe you should eat them," Ana quipped, beating Sydney to the punch. "Then you wouldn't be so hungry."

* * *

Later that evening, while Ana was farewelling Misha at the door, Billy approached Vaughn in the kitchen. 

"Dad."

Vaughn looked up from where he was stacking the dishwasher. "Can you pass me those plates?"

Billy handed them over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"What did you think of Misha?"

Vaughn straightened up, looking a little concerned at the tone of Billy's voice. "I think the question that we should be asking is what you think of Misha."

Billy looked downright miserable. "I don't really know why, but…"

Vaughn picked a tea towel to dry his hands with. "Just say it, Billy. Ana isn't going to hear it."

"I don't like him, dad. I mean, I really don't like him."

Vaughn frowned slightly. "And you have no real reason to feel this way?"

Billy nodded. "It's really weird. But as soon as he walked in, I wanted him out of the house."

"Are you sure that you're not just getting protective over your sister?" Vaughn asked, trying not to smile.

"No, this is more than that," Billy replied. "He's bad news, I know it. Ana can do and deserves so much better. I can't stand him. And I know it sounds completely nutty of me, but if he never shows up here again that would be—"

"Excuse me?" And absolutely livid voice broke into the conversation.

Billy turned slowly. A fuming Ana was standing in the kitchen entryway.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, and then continued without giving Billy a chance to reply. "How dare you? What on Earth would posses you to act like a complete jerk?"

"I am not being a jerk," Billy snapped back. "I'm just telling it like it is."

Ana's eyes narrowed and Vaughn thought it best to step in now before the situation was to escalate. "Ok guys, let's just—"

"Telling it like it is?" Ana scoffed, taking no notice of her father. "You don't even know Misha. What gives you the right to pass those judgements?"

"That'd be right," Billy yelled. "It's all right for you to follow your instincts and crap like that, but the minute somebody else tries to—"

"Don't bring this back on me, you pathetic—"

"I am not the pathetic one. You are the one—"

An ear-splitting whistle suddenly cut off the argument. "Right," Vaughn said after he'd removed his fingers from his mouth. "A little quiet, thank you."

At that moment Sydney burst into the kitchen. "What's going on?" she asked, noting Ana and Billy's expressions.

"What is going on," Vaughn replied, "is that we are all going to sit down and have a little chat. Now."

* * *

_Sydney and Vaughn strolled leisurely along the beach. Three-month-old William was fast asleep against Sydney's chest, secured by a baby carrier. Ana remained a few steps in front of her parents, occasionally running back to hand Vaughn another seashell to add to her growing collection._

"_So," Vaughn said, placing a shell in his already full pocket. "What's our decision?"_

"_I think," Sydney said slowly, "that when the time is right, we have to tell them everything. We vowed to do all that we could to keep them safe. We can't do that if we're lying to them."_

"_I agree," Vaughn said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

"_And it's more that just telling them the truth." Sydney paused as Ana came up with another shell. "We have to raise them in an open environment," she continued. "To make sure that any issue, any problem, anything can be talked about. Raised, so that nobody is harbouring any ill feelings."_

"_Well, I guess that we've got our work cut out for us," Vaughn said with a wry smile._

"_Hmm," Sydney nodded, gently running a hand over William's head. "We do."

* * *

_

"Ok," Sydney said, her arms crossed. "We are going to talk. And by that I mean talk, not scream at each other."

Ana and Billy did not respond. They were both sitting at either end of one of the couches in the living room, stony expressions on their faces.

"Guys, you are not little kids anymore," Vaughn spoke up. "So stop acting like it."

Ana's expression suddenly turned indignant. "You heard what _he_ said!"

"_He _is you brother and _he _has a name," Sydney said.

"Fine," Ana said, huffily. "You heard what Billy said. It was horrible."

"All I was trying to do was have a private talk with dad," Billy retorted. "And all I did was express my opinion."

"Well, your opinions were completely unfounded. You don't even know Misha."

"So?"

"Ok!" Vaughn clapped his hands together. "This has got to stop now."

"Exactly." Sydney chimed in. "Are you really going to let this newcomer cause this much animosity between the two of you?"

"It's not Misha causing the animosity, it was what Billy said," Ana said obstinately. She looked directly at Billy. "You can see that what you said really upset me?"

Billy nodded shortly. "But I can't help the way I feel."

Ana shook her head a little. "I just don't understand. Why? What has Misha done?"

"Nothing," Billy replied. Ana gave him a pointed look and he just shrugged.

"Maybe, Ana," Sydney started, "you need to accept that just because Misha is your boyfriend it doesn't mean that Billy has to like him."

"What—" Ana started but was silenced by a look from Sydney.

"And Billy," she continued, "you have to accept that Misha, whether you like him or not, is a part of Ana's life which means that he is a part of yours. And,' she added, "civility would be appreciated when he is around."

"Fine," Billy sighed."

"Yeah, fine." Ana echoed. While neither of them appeared completely happy, the hostility between the two had seemed to lift.

Uncrossing her arms, Ana got up from the couch. "I'm guessing that this is over, because I have an assignment to work on." With a nod from both her parents she walked out of the room. Billy made to follow, but was stopped by Vaughn.

"Billy."

"Yeah."

"If you ever see or hear anything that gives you a reason to feel about Misha the way you do, you will tell us?"

Billy nodded. "Of course."

As Billy walked out of the lounge room, Vaughn turned to Sydney. "So, what do you think? Crisis averted?"

Sydney shrugged. "I've got absolutely no idea," she said. "I guess that only time will tell."


	6. Trust Me

**

* * *

****Chapter Six:  
Trust Me**

"Ok, Kelly. I think that's enough for today," Sydney smiled gently. "I'll see you next week?"

The agent nodded and then proceeded to head out of the office. As she was exiting, Weiss came walking in.

"Oh, Mrs Vaughn," he said, dramatically, collapsing into a chair. "I think I'm going insane. Can you help me?"

Sydney grinned. "I'm sorry Agent Weiss, but the director has already ordered me to file you under 'Lost Causes'. There's nothing that I can do."

"Ah well," Weiss threw up his hands. "Should have realised that would have been the case."

Sydney capped her pen as she leaned back in her seat. "So, what have I done to deserve your illustrious presence?"

"Don't get too excited," Weiss warned. "I'm just here to give you a heads up."

"What about?"

"Sarah just called. She got a call from the school…and I'd say that there will be a message waiting for you and Vaughn at home on the machine- that is if somebody doesn't get to it first."

"Oh god," Sydney groaned. "What have they done now?"

"Nothing too destructive. They had their group orals in English today. Apparently Zoë, Dana and Lexi thought that it would funny to mime theirs."

Sydney blinked. "Well, that's not to bad, compared to some of the stuff they've done. Why a phone call, surely a detention would have sufficed."

Weiss gave a short laugh. "Well, it would seem that their topic was 'Let's Imitate The English Teacher, Principal, Canteen Lady…' I think that you get the picture." He paused. "They even created subtitles on cards so that their message would not get lost through their chosen art form."

Sydney bit back a laugh. "Our creative genius's, hey."

"Yeah, and you only got one to contend with. I scored two. How does that work out?"

Sydney shrugged, a grin on her face. "The fact that we find this funny. We're not encouraging the girls, are we?"

"Nah," Weiss replied breezily. "We're finding it funny behind their backs. When we see them tonight we're going to put on our scary, angry faces and yell."

"Well then, I guess that makes us hypocrites."

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney," Weiss said. "We are parents- and that makes us many a thing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Ask Dixon, ask Marshall- they'll tell you. Now," Weiss sat forward in his seat. "Let's get to the important stuff."

"Lexi, Zoë and Dana in trouble isn't the important stuff?"

"Nope, lunch is." Weiss said. "Come on, get your bag."

"But I've got work to do," Sydney protested.

"So what? It will still be there when you've eaten. Now hurry up. Dixon and Marshall are waiting."

* * *

"You wanna see a movie tonight?" Misha asked as he and Ana walked across the university's campus. 

"Sure," Ana replied. "Dinner as well?"

"Ok then."

"Good," she gave him a quick kiss. "I've got to go hand this assignment in, so I'll see you tonight?"

Misha nodded and with another kiss, Ana headed off in the opposite direction towards the English faculty.

"Hey Ana!"

She turned, trying to keep her expression blank. It was another guy from her Modern Literature class, Adrian Gregory. She couldn't help but feel that there was something odd about him. Every now and then she would catch him staring at her, and he always seemed to be around.

"Hey Adrian," Ana said, forcing a smile on her face.

"You handing in your assignment?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

"Yeah."

"Me too. We can head over together…if that's ok."

Ana shrugged, wanting to scream "no". Unfortunately her parents had done too good a job in raising her as a respectful person. "It's ok."

If only she had got her act together and handed the assignment in that morning.

* * *

"Hey dad." Sydney said as she sat down opposite Jack in a small café a few days later. 

"I ordered you a latte," Jack said. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Sydney shrugged off her jacket. "Thanks."

"How is everyone?"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Lexi is in trouble- again."

Jack gave a small smile. "Well, that's nothing new," he said. "I take it Zoë and Dana Weiss were involved?"

"Of course."

Jack shook his head slightly. "Those three certainly inherited the part of their parents that has a slight disregard for authority."

Sydney grinned. "Well, I don't know about the twins, but I know that Lexi doesn't just get it from her parents. I'm sure that her grandfather played a large role in it."

"You're probably right," Jack said. "So, why did you need to meet?"

"It's just something that I came across," Sydney said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder. "I was going over the transcripts of Lauren Reed's interrogation and she mentioned this name a few times." She handed over the folder. "Freya Gregersen."

"It sounds familiar," Jack mused as he perused the papers before him.

"Until mum told us that it was Elena, the head of the Covenant was unknown- even to those within the organization. This woman, Freya, was the most senior person that Lauren ever dealt with. Now the details of Freya are pretty sketchy, but if you could get somebody to question Lauren—"

"You want to drag Lauren in on this?" Jack asked, surprised. "It's been sixteen years since we've had anything to do with her."

"I know that, and I would like to keep it that way. But we do need more information on Freya." Sydney paused. "I don't know why, but something is telling me that she should be a focus of the CIA. She had, perhaps still does, seniority within the Covenant. That means that she has a connection with Elena."

Jack nodded. "Ok then. I'll get somebody on to it." He stopped as a waiter brought their coffees across. "I should probably also let your mother know, see if she knows anything."

"Are you sure about that?" Sydney asked.

Jack, who had been about to raise his mug to his lips stopped. "Why do you ask?"

"As much as it appears that she is helping us, I can't trust her entirely. If Freya is an important link, then we cannot afford to give her an opportunity to inform Elena that we are looking into her."

Jack drew in a deep breath. "Sydney, you need to understand that your mother despises he sister. She wants to see her go down as much as you and I."

"Dad," Sydney started slowly. "I just don't know…"

"Sydney, I understand that you would find it difficult to trust your mother, but what about me? Can you trust me?"

"Of course I can."

"Well then, can you do that now? Trust that I am doing the right thing by you and your family."

Sydney paused for a long time before giving a short nod. "Ok, I trust your judgement."

"Thank you," Jack said. "Now, what else have you got?"

* * *

**Approximately 23 years earlier**

"_Freya, what is it?" Elena asked, shepherding the distraught woman into her house._

"_I am so sorry," Freya sobbed. "I didn't know who else to go to. Mum's…gone and I just, I just…" she broke off, covering her face with her hands._

"_Freya, tell me what is wrong." Elena demanded, though not unkindly. "I cannot help you if you don't tell me."_

_Freya drew in a shaky breath, trying to control her racking sobs. "I'm pregnant," she managed to say._

_Elena paused, trying to digest what she had heard. "Julian?" she asked gently._

_Freya nodded. "I haven't told him…I mean, we were never serious and he's long gone now. I can't break this to him." She looked at Elena. "I know that you have big plans for him and I don't want to be the one to stop that happening."_

"_But?" Elena pressed._

"_But I can't do this alone!"_

_Elena placed her hands on Freya's shoulders. "Listen to me, you don't have to do this alone. I made a promise to your mother that I would look out for you and I am not about to turn my back on that. If you need help, you've got all you need in me."_

_Upon hearing Elena say that, Freya appeared to have calmed down a little. "You mean that?"_

"_Of course I do. Trust me, Freya. I am here for you."_

_Freya gave a short nod. "But won't this interfere with your plans?"_

"_Quite the opposite. The two of us, working side by side- think of what we can achieve. There will be no stopping us."

* * *

_

"What is it about Yeats that just puts me to sleep?" Misha asked jokingly as he and Ana walked out of the lecture hall.

"Hey, I like Yeats. I don't want any more bad mouthing of—"

"See ya, Ana."

She turned, giving Adrian a small wave, before looking back to Misha. He was frowning slightly.

"Who was that?"

"Adrian- don't you know him? He's been in the class all semester."

"I've never seen him. I guess he just must have slipped my attention." Misha shrugged. "So, back to this Yeats debate…"

Ana laughed. "How about we just agree to disagree before we say something we regret?"

"Deal." Misha grinned as his mobile started to ring. "Sorry," he said, pulling it out of his bag. Glancing at the caller I.D his face darkened slightly. "Excuse me, Ana," he gave her a quick smile before walking a short distance away to answer the phone.

Ana felt slightly puzzled. Why couldn't he have taken the call in front of her, like he'd always done in the past? She tried to shake it off. After all, she trusted Misha.

"I'm sorry about that," Misha said when he returned a minute or so later.

"Who was it?" Ana asked, trying to sound casual.

"Uh, work," he replied, rubbing the nape of his nape.

"Oh, ok." Ana dropped the subject, but inside there was a feeling of suspicion forming in her stomach like a hard rock. Misha was lying through his teeth.

The only question was, what was he hiding?


	7. Seeds of Doubt

**ok & Five Stories Fallen: **Thank you for your reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:  
Seeds of Doubt**

_"Deal." Misha grinned as his mobile started to ring. "Sorry," he said, pulling it out of his bag. Glancing at the caller I.D his face darkened slightly. "Excuse me, Ana," he gave her a quick smile before walking a short distance away to answer the phone._

_Ana felt slightly puzzled. Why couldn't he have taken the call in front of her, like he'd always done in the past? She tried to shake it off. After all, she trusted Misha._

"_I'm sorry about that," Misha said when he returned a minute or so later._

"_Who was it?" Ana asked, trying to sound casual._

"_Uh, work," he replied, rubbing the nape of his nape._

"_Oh, ok." Ana dropped the subject, but inside there was a feeling of suspicion forming in her stomach like a hard rock. Misha was lying through his teeth._

_The only question was, what was he hiding?

* * *

_

"How are things at work?" Vaughn asked Sydney quietly while they were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Ok," she said, glancing around to ensure that there were no prying eyes or ears around. "We've got a few leads…and there's one that I've got a real hunch about. A woman named Freya Gregersen."

"How'd you come across her?"

Sydney looked at him. "Through Lauren's interrogation transcripts."

Vaughn let out a hollow laugh. "That would be right- Lauren helping us again."

"Yeah, but at least this time you don't have to face her."

"True," Vaughn agreed. "But that doesn't make it any more ironic."

Sydney gave a small smile. "I know."

* * *

_Billy walked, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. His surroundings were dark but this place was familiar to him. He had been here many times before._

_His mind was screaming to turn back, but he couldn't. He could only move forwards. Any second now…_

"_Billy?" Ana stepped out of the shadows up ahead._

"_Yeah, it's me…"he trailed off. Something was different. There was somebody else there. "Who's with you?" he asked, as he strained to look beyond Ana. However, he could only see the endless black._

"_I can't tell you," Ana replied._

_Billy let out a short laugh. "Oh, come on, Ana. Just tell me."_

"_You have to do it now, Ana."_

_Billy started slightly at the sound of the deep voice coming from the shadows._

"_Do it now and it will all be over."_

_Billy stared at his sister. She did not seem surprised by this unknown voice. Instead, determination was written all over face._

"_Ana," Billy spoke up. "What's going on?"_

"_You—"_

"_Don't talk to him, Ana," the voice said again. "Just do it."_

"_Ana—" Billy stopped short as Ana revealed a shiny pistol from behind her back. "Ana?_

"_This is how it's supposed to be, Billy," she whispered and then proceeded to squeeze the trigger..._

Billy sat bolt upright in bed, the loud bang of the pistol discharging still ringing in his ears. Almost subconsciously, he clawed at his chest, half expecting to find bullet hole. There was, of course, nothing, but as usual the dream had been so vividit wouldn't have surprised him if something were there.

Bringing a hand up he rubbed the nape of his neck. The dream, while as real and unsettling as the others, had been different. Ana had never hurt him in them before, and it had always been just the two of them. The presence of the third person was rattling his nerves more than anything else. Who were they and why exactly were they egging Ana on?

Throwing off the covers, Billy walked towards his desk to repeat the process that he went through after one of the dreams. Picking up a pen, he ran a hand through his hair and started to write.

* * *

Ana was sitting in the library at uni, immersed by one of her texts, when she suddenly got the feeling that somebody was watching her. Trying to look inconspicuous, she glanced around and had to fight back a groan when she saw Adrian across the way. 

Quickly, she averted her eyes back to the book in front of her. She did not need to get into a conversation with him now. She did not need to get into a conversation with him ever.

She had been reading for about five minutes when somebody came up behind her and startling her by grabbing her shoulders.

Whipping around in her seat, eyes narrowed, Ana saw that it was Misha. "What are you doing?" she hissed, mindful to keep her tone low.

He shot her his signature, charming smile. "I came over to say hi."

"Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

Misha's brow furrowed slightly. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine."

Misha let out a soft chuckle. "It doesn't sound like it. Come on, Anastasie," he joked, "give us a smile."

Ana shot him a _look_. "Don't."

"Hey," Misha said gently as he crouched down so that he was at her level. "Seriously Ana, what is going on?"

Ana let out a sigh as she closed her book and stood up. "Outside. I am not having a conversation in the middle of the library."

"Ok," Misha nodded and the two of them proceeded to exit the building. However, once outside in the bright sun, Ana did not speak and instead just continued to walk, looking as if she were miles away.

"Ana, have I done something wrong?" Misha asked.

She faced him directly. "I don't know," she replied. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Ana," Misha sounded confused. "I am not hiding anything—"

"Then who called you the other day?" Misha shot her a blank look. "When we were leaving Modern Lit. You walked off to take the call and then told me it was work." She paused. "I know that you lied. If it had been work, you wouldn't have had to take the call in private. So Misha, why did you lie?"

He drew in a deep breath. "Ok, you're right. It wasn't work. It was my sister."

Ana frowned. "That doesn't answer my question. Why did you not just tell me that it was your sister? You lied to my face, Misha."

Misha stopped in his footsteps. "I just didn't want to get into…there's some…stuff going on with my family at the moment. I didn't really want to get into it the other day."

Guilt washed over Ana. She couldn't believe that she had jumped to the worst conclusion so quickly. "Misha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's ok, Ana," he said, clasping her hand as they started walking again. "I should probably tell you what's going on, anyway."

"No, you don't have to," Ana said.

"I want to." Misha paused for a few seconds. "It came out a few weeks ago that my sister was adopted."

Ana's eyebrows rose. "She didn't know?"

"No and neither did I. we had absolutely no idea until she had some blood tests. Her blood type…well, you get the picture."

"That's how she found out?"

Misha nodded. "And she's in a real bad way. She feels that she is not a real part of the family she's not our parents biological child."

Ana felt a slight twinge. Occasionally, usually when she was down, she experienced something similar to what Misha's sister was feeling. Feeling put out because of the circumstances surrounding her conception and the fact that she was not Vaughn's biological child. She never doubted that her parents loved her as much as Billy and Lexi, but she could not deny that sometimes she felt like an outsider in her own home.

"And mum and dad are refusing to talk to her about it. They just keep telling her 'We raised you, you are our child.' They can't see how much this is affecting her." He inhaled deeply. "And I can't blame her for reacting in the way she is- imagine finding out that your parents aren't really…" he trailed off, comprehension dawning on his face. "I am so sorry, Ana. It totally slipped my mind that—"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Ana replied lightly. "This is totally different. I've always known that dad isn't my biological father. My parents never hid the truth from me. I can't even begin to imagine what your sister might be going through.

"Yeah," Misha sighed and then shook his head. "How about we drop the subject?"

Ana nodded. "Ok."

"Because," Misha wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I have the feeling that we could both do with something lighter to focus on."

Ana couldn't agree more.

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this, Jack?" Weiss grumbled as the two of them walked down the dank passage way. 

"You're easily manipulated, Agent Weiss," Jack replied. "Why do you think I asked you and nobody else?"

Weiss frowned for a second. "Yeah, well…" he flashed his I.D at the waiting guard. "You are so going to owe me a beer after this."

"We'll see," Jack said as they came to a stop in front of the cell.

Time and imprisonment had not been kind to Lauren Reed. Her appearance was a stark difference to the fresh faced, elegant façade she had out on while working for the NSC. Nowadays she just looked tired, gaunt and old.

Surprise flickered across her face when she saw who was standing in front of her cell. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We've come to ask you a question," Jack said.

"Don't expect an answer," Lauren shot back.

"Hey Lauren," Weiss spoke up. "We heard how much you appreciate your hour outside each day. It would be a real shame for you to lose that time."

Lauren scowled. "Fine, I'll give you your damn answer. What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell us anything about Freya Gregersen?" Jack asked.

"Freya?" Lauren eyebrows knitted together. "What do you want to know about Freya?"

"Anything you've got." Weiss replied.

"I only met her occasionally- when I had to receive orders from higher places. I guess you could say that she was a little like me." Lauren smirked. "People would look at her and think that she was just a harmless woman, when in fact she is capable of doing so much for the cause that she believes in."

"Is that all?" Jack pressed.

"Well," Lauren mused. "I don't know if this is relevant, but she was pregnant at the time."

"Pregnant? And working for the Covenant?" Weiss asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yes, and there was a rumour circulating that Sark was the father. They apparently got hot and heavy for a short while. The affair ended almost as soon as it began."

"Sark has fathered a child?" Weiss said, unable to keep the look of horror off his ace.

Lauren shrugged. "If the rumours were correct."

"Did you hear what happened to the child?" Jack asked.

"No," Lauren replied. "I was arrested before Freya gave birth." She ran a hand through her hair. "So, is that all you need?" she asked. "I'm not used to so much social interaction. I'm getting a little worn out, you see."

Jack glanced at Weiss. "This will be all for today."

"Good," Lauren sighed. "Don't hurry back though."

Jack and Weiss started to walk off when Lauren called out after them. "Oh, tell Michael and Sydney that I said hello."

They did not respond. The chances of them passing that message on were Buckley's to none.


	8. Masked and Unmasked

* * *

**Chapter Eight:  
Masked and Unmasked**

"Dad! Quixotic is not a word!" Lexi protested.

"Sure it is. Look in the dictionary," Vaughn shot back with a grin.

Ana was sitting on the couch, watching Vaughn and Lexi who were seated on the floor at the coffee table, embroiled in a Scrabble match. Although she tried hard to fight it, the conversation she'd had with Misha the day before kept playing through her mind. It wasn't what Misha had told her about his sister that was troubling Ana, it was the fact that the conversation had brought all her insecurities to the surface.

As much as she was a part of the family, there was still that tiny part of her that felt like a black sheep. Sure, she and Sydney shared countless personality traits, mannerisms and there was no denying that they were mother and daughter in the appearence department. But Ana couldn't help thinking that Sydney, her biological mother, had not even given birth to her. And even though Ana knew that Sydney loved her as any mother would a daughter, she knew that the circumstances around her conception were probably some of the darkest points of Sydney's life.

She often wondered if their relationship would be any different if they hadn't have been separated for those first six years. If Ana had not been shipped from foster home to foster home would she have grown into a different person? Would have been a better person, or maybe the complete opposite?

"Ok, ok…" Lexi was muttering. "Q…q….what? Quixotic- extravagantly and romantically chivalrous…"

"That sounds like your dad, Lex." Sydney joked as she walked up behind the couch.

"Ew, gross," Lexi grimaced as she slammed the dictionary shut. "How does a person even know a word like that?"

"It's time that you accept that you father is a very intelligent man, Alexis," Vaughn said.

"Yeah right," Lexi snorted. "And don't call me Alexis. You make me feel as if I'm in trouble."

Sydney was laughing softly. "What do you say Ana? Should we join in- give them both a run for their money?"

"I don't think so," Ana replied as she rose form the couch. "I've got other…sorry, excuse me."

As she walked out, Sydney turned to Vaughn, he expression clearly asking 'What is up with her?' Vaughn just shrugged. He had absolutely no idea.

* * *

"Come on little sis," Billy taunted. "Give us your best shot. Show me what you're made of." 

Lexi just grinned as she drove straight past him, executing a perfect lay up and of course, scoring. "Well big bro," she said, facing him. "What's the score now? I believe it's 5-2…but in who's favour, I wonder?"

"Rub it in all you like, Lex." Billy laughed. "Cause tomorrow you and I are going to the rink and I'll show you what its like to be beat."

"Who cares about the ice? I'm beating you on the boards and that is all that matters," Lexi shot back, her eyes twinkling. "Now, I scored, so it's _my_ ball again."

She made her way to the top of the driveway as acar pulled to a stop out the front of the house.

"Hey Ana," Billy called out as she climbed out of the car. "You wanna play? I could use some back up."

Ana mumbled an incoherent reply as she walked up the front path and through the front door. Billy turned to Lexi, his brow creased.

She shrugged. "Don't ask me. She was acting weird last night as well…which, when you think about it, is completely normal, because somebody is always acting weird around this place."

"Hmm," Billy paused, but then his jaw dropped indignantly when Lexi put up an outside shot, swishing it straight through the net. "Hey, that doesn't count. I was distracted!"

"You wanna bet?" Lexi asked as she chased the ball. "I'd like you to use that excuse in a real game."

"Right then," Billy grinned. "No more fun and games, little sis. Show me what you've got."

* * *

Billy was walking through the house a little while later when he spotted Ana sitting in the living room, reading over something. 

"Hey," he said quietly as he approached her. "What are you doing?"

Ana gestured to the photo albums on her lap. "I'm just looking at yours and Lexi's baby photos."

Billy grimaced. "Oh god. They are so embarrassing," he shuddered. "I just know that mum is going to put together one of those collages of the really humiliating ones for my 21st."

Ana tried to smile. Her 21st had had nothing of the sort.

"Hey, maybe I could hide them…destroy them even," Billy said with a cheeky grin. "Do you wanna help?"

Ana cocked her head. "That's not funny."

"Huh"

"Do you know how much these photographs mean? How much they represent? And you just cast them off as tools of humiliation and talk about destroying them."

"Whoa," Billy held up his hands in mock defence. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't joke about that sort of stuff." Ana snapped as she slammed the album shut.

"What is going on with you?" Billy asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. You are acting all weird and freaky."

"That would be right- Ana being the weird and freaky one. That's what you all think, isn't it?"

Billy's eyes widened. "Ana, I have no idea what you—"

"You know what?" Ana stood up abruptly. "I don't want to hear this."

Billy watched, dumfounded, as she strode out of the living room. A few seconds later he heard the front door slam, and then open again. He tensed, expecting Ana to stat venting her rage again, but instead it was Vaughn.

"Billy, do you know what's up with Ana?" he asked, stepping into the living room.

"Yeah," Billy sighed. "She's insane, that's what's up with her."

"Excuse me?"

"She's going mad, dad. I tell you." Billy paused. "Or maybe she has already gone."

"What happened?"

"If I knew, I would tell you."

"You weren't giving her a hard time about Misha, were you?" Vaughn asked.

"No! Give me a little credit." Billy said. "She was looking at photos and then she just snapped."

Vaughn brought a hand up, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I don't need this," he muttered as he walked off.

'_And who does?_' Billy thought.

* * *

Ana was fuming- not about Billy, but about the fact that she had stormed out of the house without her runners. Walking wasn't going to be enough to clear her mind- she needed to run. 

She was actually feeling a little sheepish about the way she had reacted towards Billy. He had no idea what was going on in her mind.

'_Still_,' she thought, '_he needs to appreciate what he has_.'

After walking aimlessly for about an hour, Ana was starting to think that she should probably head back home. Stopping, she looked at her surroundings, established where she was and began to walk in the direction of home.

Ahead of her, Ana saw somebody approaching. By the time she realised who it was, it was too late to turn around.

"Hey Ana."

"Hey Adrian." She turned her attention to the collie that was on the leash Adrian was holding. "Heya," she said, scratching the dog behind the ears."

"Ana, meet Cha-Chi."

Ana looked at him. "Cha-Chi?"

"Yeah," Adrian shrugged. "My mum was a Happy Days fan." He paused, taking in Ana's amused expression. "I know, I know, it's a stupid name for a dog."

"No." Ana said and for the first time, gave him a genuine smile. "It's just that, if you ever came to my place, you would find two great big Labradors named Richie and The Fonz."

Adrian let out a short laugh. "Are you serious?"

Ana nodded. "Though, the names are a result of my brother's warped sense of humour, not an appreciation for the show."

"Oh right," Adrian smiled as his mobile phone started to ring. "Excuse me," he said, pulling it out of his pocket and putting it to his ear. "Hello…oh hey…I'm good…good…yes, definitely…tonight…ok, then I'll see you there." After hanging up, he looked at Ana. "Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Hey, that's ok." Ana said. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "I guess you will."

* * *

"Did you speak to him?" Elena asked. 

Freya nodded. "It looks as if things are finally starting to move forward."

Elena smiled. "Good."

"I'm meeting with him tonight, to get a full update."

"Be careful," Elena said. "And send him my love."

"I will," Freya replied. "I'd better go. We're meeting soon."

* * *

Freya waited in the shadows, glancing at her watch every minute or so. It had been the longest that she'd ever been separated from her son and she was desperate to see him. To see if he was ok, to see if he had changed…and, of course, to find out exactly how the plan was moving along. 

She stepped forward when she saw him approaching. Her face broke into a smile as she took in his handsome features, right down to the blue eyes that reminded her of his father. With his looks and his brilliant mind, her son was going places. He was meant for big things and she would do all she could to help him achieve them.

"Hey mum," his face broke into a big grin.

"Well, don't just stand there," Freya replied as she opened her arms. "Come here and give your mother a hug, Misha."


	9. Alliance With Evil

Thank you for your feedback.

**vaughnfan: **I went to the dictionary and scanned through 'q', 'x' and 'z'. Quixotic just seemed appropiate :)

**Five Stories Fallen: **The story line with Misha was always in the back of my mind. Before I even started writing the fic, I knew that Ana's boyfriend would be a member of the Covenant. My inspiration? I'm not totally sure. I'd say that definitely a part of it would be _Alias _(with Irina and Lauren and all that), but other than that, it was just there in my mind. I can't really explain how I get my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
Alliance with Evil**

_Freya waited in the shadows, glancing at her watch every minute or so. It had been the longest that she'd ever been separated from her son and she was desperate to see him. To see if he was ok, to see if he had changed…and, of course, to find out exactly how the plan was moving along._

_She stepped forward when she saw him approaching. Her face broke into a smile as she took in his handsome features, right down to the blue eyes that reminded her of his father. With his looks and his brilliant mind, her son was going places. He was meant for big things and she would do all she could to help him achieve them._

"_Hey mum," his face broke into a big grin._

"_Well, don't just stand there," Freya replied as she opened her arms. "Come here and give your mother a hug, Misha."

* * *

_

Vaughn was waiting for Sydney when she got home from work. She took one look at his face and groaned, dropping her briefcase.

"What's Lexi done now?"

Vaughn had to laugh. "Nothing."

"Oh. So why the 'Lexi's dome something wrong' face?"

"The what?"

Sydney waved a hand. "Never mind. What's happened?"

"I think Ana and Billy might have had another fight."

Sydney closed her eyes briefly. "What over?"

Vaughn shrugged. "No idea. When I got home Ana was storming out the front, muttering about something and all Billy would say was that she was insane."

"What is with them?" Sydney asked as she walked towards the kitchen, Vaughn by her side. "They're so testy at the moment."

"I don't know," Vaughn said. "Maybe they're picking up some weird vibes from us. We are keeping something pretty huge hidden. Perhaps this a side effect of that."

"It could be," Sydney murmured, as she opened the fridge. "So maybe we need to start thinking about telling them the truth?"

* * *

"So," Freya said. "How have you been?" 

She and Misha had relocated to a nearby abandoned warehouse so that they could speak freely, away from any prying eyes.

"I've been good. It's hard, though, not having anybody I know around."

Freya reached across and clasped his hand. "It's hard not having you around, as well," she said. "But, then I think of what we are doing and it makes it a little easier to deal with."

"Yeah," Misha said soberly. "I guess."

"So, how exactly is everything going? You didn't say a lot over the phone."

"Um," Misha ran a hand through his dark hair. "I think that I'm starting to have an affect on Ana. I fed the adoption story and she seemed really distracted afterwards. It obviously hit a nerve."

"Elena said that it would," Freya said, unable to keep the pleased expression off her face. "And given that Ana is probably vulnerable at the moment, we should think about speeding things up. Strike while things are in our favour."

Misha didn't respond, his face almost contorted. Freya's intuition immediately went onto high alert.

"Misha?" He said nothing and so she squeezed his hand, hard. "Misha," she said again, her voice stronger. "Misha, talk to me."

He looked at her. "I don't know if I can keep this up, mum," he said, quietly.

"What?" Freya asked sharply.

"When you and Elena first came to me with this, I couldn't believe that you would entrust with something of this magnitude. Yet, I knew that I could do it- because the two of you had faith in me…"

Freya's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'd never seen someone so eager to take a job," she said. "So why the sudden change of heart?"

Misha hesitated. "She's amazing mum."

"Oh Misha. No." Freya breathed.

"At first I was fine with it. I mean, it was a little daunting being in the direct presence of the Second Coming, but I had a job to do and I was doing it. But then I got to know her. She is so beautiful, so intelligent, so perceptive…everything that you would imagine Rambaldi's daughter to be."

"Misha, you cannot allow yourself to get distracted."

"Mum, she is so incredible. I don't know if I can hurt her."

"If we stick to the plan, Ana is not the one who is going to get hurt," Freya said, steely. "So don't you, even for a second, think about backing out. You are in the middle of this, Misha. You have to finish what you started- for the greater good of everybody."

"But mum—"

"No!" Freya hissed. "Listen to yourself, Misha. I can understand that you would be attracted to her. But you need to acknowledge it as a superficial attraction and drop it."

"But what if it's more than a superficial attraction?"

"Stop it, Misha." Freya's voice was firm. "You cannot ruin this. Think about what Elena has done for us. She took us in when there was nobody else out there. Are you going to turn your back on that?"

Misha looked downright miserable. "No."

"Finally, some sense." Freya's expression softened. "Look, I know better than anyone what it is like to get swept up by somebody, to think that you are in love. But I also know how badly that usually ends. What you need to do is focus on our end result. Focus on that and nothing else will matter."

Misha nodded slowly. "I should probably go. We can't risk being seen together."

Freya's face fell slightly. The meeting had been way too short, but Misha was right. "Ok then," she pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll be waiting for your next update."

* * *

A few nights later Sydney was jolted from her sleep by a loud bang. 

"Vaughn?" she said as she sat up.

"Yeah, I heard it," he threw off the covers. "Come on."

"Wait," Sydney said, heading for the small safe in the bottom of their wardrobe. While neither of them were no longer agents, they still felt the need for some protection…for incidents like this one. "Here," she handed Vaughn a handgun, keeping one for herself.

As they walked out of the bedroom, another bang was heard. Without a word, Vaughn gestured down the stairs and Sydney nodded. Silently, they made their way downstairs, with no idea of whom they were about to face.

When at the bottom of the stairs they paused. There was not a sound, and both Sydney and Vaughn were holding their breath, waiting…

Out of the corner of her eye, Sydney saw a shadow. "The living room," she whispered and then proceeded to walk towards the door, Vaughn a step behind her. Raising her gun, she peered into the lounge. There was a tall figure in there pacing and after a second, Sydney lowered her gun.

"Billy?"

Vaughn stepped up beside her. "Billy, what are you doing?"

Sydney's head cocked to one side. "I think that he's asleep."

"Asleep…but he's never sleepwalked before." Vaughn said. "Has he?"

Sydney shrugged. "Not that I know of." She sighed. "What should we do? We can't wake him, but we can't leave him. He could hurt himself."

"I'll stay with him," Vaughn said, handing Sydney his gun. "You go back to bed."

"You sure?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't need to go in until late tomorrow. You go get some sleep."

"Ok," Sydney leaned up to give him a kiss. "See you in the morning."

* * *

"Hello Billy," Sydney said as he walked into the kitchen the following morning. They were the only one's there. Ana had already left for uni, Lexi was in the shower and Vaughn was still asleep, having spent hours ensuring that Billy had not hurt himself the night before." 

"Hey mum," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"All right."

"Any dreams?"

Billy let out a loud cough. How did she know…she couldn't know, could she?"

"Uh," he coughed again. "Why do you ask?"

"Your dad and I found you sleepwalking in the middle of the night."

Billy's eyebrows rose. "I was what?"

"Sleepwalking," Sydney let out a soft laugh. "And making a lot of noise. You woke the both of us up."

"Oh," Billy yawned, scratching his head. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sydney said.

"Hmm," he slumped down at the table. "Have I ever done that before?"

"I don't know," Sydney replied. "I've never seen it, but that's not to say I hasn't happened."

Billy fell silent for a few seconds. "Hey mum."

"Hmm?"

"Could you keep this between us and dad. I don't really need Ana an Lexi giving me a hard time."

Sydney smiled. "Your secrets is safe, Billy," she said. "I promise."

* * *

"Ok then," Misha nudged Ana. "If you are the big Yeats fan, what's he trying to say here?" 

Ana, who was staring blankly at the book before her, did not respond.

"Hey Ana," Misha nudged her again. "Earth to Ana."

She looked at him. "Huh?"

Misha's expression turned to one of concern. "Is everything ok?" She paused before giving a short shake of her head. Gently, Misha clasped on of her hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know if I can even out into words…everything is just feeling weird. Mum and dad are…well, I wish I knew, and things between Billy and I are completely strained…and for some reason, I feel like I can't talk to any of them about this. I have never felt like that before."

"You can talk to me," Misha said quietly, pulling her into his arms. "No matter what, you can always come to me."

Ana gave a small smile, enjoying the security of his arms. She knew that she could. Misha was the one solid thing in her life at the moment.

* * *

Sydney walked through the Operations Centre, waving to Weiss, Dixon and Marshall, but did not stop her steps. Reaching Jack's office, she knocked lightly, before opening the door and peering in. Jack was on the phone, but he gestured for her to come in and sit down. Sydney did so, her gaze wandering around the surroundings. She bit back a smile when he eyes landed in the photographs of Ana, Billy, Lexi, and even one of Vaughn and herself scattered over his desk. Jack Bristow, doting family man. Who would have thought? 

"Sorry about that," Jack said as he placed the phone back in the receiver.

"It's ok. Work's work," Sydney replied. "I got your message. What did you want to talk about?"

"Elena," Jack said. "What else?"

Sydney gave a wry smile. "I kind of figured. So, what's going on?"

"Not a whole lot. And that is why I'm about to suggest this next idea."

Sydney let out a soft chuckle. "Dad, you're sounding a little ominous.

A small smile crossed Jack's face. "Our search for Elena has not been going as planned, and I can't get in touch with your mother." He paused. "I think that we should speak to Sloane."

Sydney visibly blanched. "No way."

"Sydney, consider this. The CIA still uses him as a consultant. Push aside your personal feelings and realize that he is a valuable asset."

"Dad, this is _Sloane_."

"And our options are dramatically slimming."

Sydney slumped back in her seat. "You honestly think that this is a good idea?"

Jack nodded. "I've organised a flight to Zurich in a few days time. I think that both you and Vaughn should come as well."

"How are we supposed to explain to the kids that we are flying to Switzerland?"

"We'll come up with something," Jack said. "I take it this means you're agreeing to this?"

Sydney nodded. "Yes. I'll see Sloane." She hated hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

"You're making the right decision, Sydney."

Sydney rose from her chair, feeling sick to her stomach. "I hope so, dad. I really hope so."


	10. Histories

**ok: **I'm gonna hold you to that promise ;)

**vaughnfan: **Here's hoping that you land it on a triple word score

**froggygrl101: **Thank you for those comments.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten:  
Histories**

_A small smile crossed Jack's face. "Our search for Elena has not been going as planned, and I can't get in touch with your mother." He paused. "I think that we should speak to Sloane."_

_Sydney visibly blanched. "No way."_

"_Sydney, consider this. The CIA still uses him as a consultant. Push aside your personal feelings and realize that he is a valuable asset."_

"_Dad, this is Sloane."_

"_And our options are dramatically slimming."_

_Sydney slumped back in her seat. "You honestly think that this is a good idea?"_

_Jack nodded. "I've organised a flight to Zurich in a few days time. I think that both you and Vaughn should come as well."_

"_How are we supposed to explain to the kids that we are flying to Switzerland?"_

"_We'll come up with something," Jack said. "I take it this means you're agreeing to this?"_

_Sydney nodded. "Yes. I'll see Sloane."_

"_You're making the right decision, Sydney."_

_Sydney rose from her chair, feeling sick to her stomach. "I hope so, dad. I really hope so."

* * *

_

Lexi was sitting cross-legged on Sydney and Vaughn's bed, watching her parents as they both packed themselves a bag.

"Where are you going again?" she asked, twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger. It was still so bright that Sydney suspected a re-dye job had been done.

"To a bed and breakfast," Vaughn replied.

"And why can't I come?"

"Because, you bug us," Sydney said with a grin.

Lexi pulled a face. "I don't think parents are supposed to speak to their kids like that."

Sydney let out a soft laugh. "You dad and I need a couple of days alone to—"

"Stop right there," Lexi held up a hand. "I don't want to know." She shuddered slightly.

Vaughn gave her a gentle push. "Get out of here," he said, good-naturedly.

Lexi laughed as she jumped off the bed. "Fine, I'll just to my room and think over the fact that my parent's are abandoning me," she said dramatically, putting a hand up to her forehead.

"Listen to you, you little drama queen," Vaughn chuckled. "We are not abandoning you. Ana is more than capable of looking after you."

"Well, you'd better hope so," she said ominously as she backed out of the bedroom door. Both Sydney and Vaughn, looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"She's your daughter," they said simultaneously.

* * *

Sydney sighed as she shifted in her seat, placing her head on Vaughn's shoulder. 

He turned away from watching the clouds out of the small window. "Not long now, Syd," he murmured, running a hand over her hair.

"I cannot believe that we are doing this," she said quietly. "Getting help from Sloane?" she almost spat out his name.

"Just think about why we are doing this," Vaughn said.

Sydney closed her eyes. "I hate lying to them, Vaughn. The one thing that I said I would never do…I hate lying to them."

"So do I, Syd."

"Whatever Sloane tells us, we need to seriously consider telling Ana and Billy what is going on. We can't keep living like this, Vaughn."

* * *

Sloane had obviously been warned about Jack's visit, but when he saw Sydney and Vaughn standing beside him, a brief look of surprise flickered across his eyes. 

But after a split second he had composed himself. "Come in," he said, gesturing into his office.

Sydney drew in a deep breath and held Vaughn's hand tightly, as they followed Jack through the door.

"So," Sloane sat himself down on his large plush chair, "what is so big that it brings the three of you here?"

"We need some information," Jack said.

"Surprise, surprise," Sloane chuckled softly and Sydney could feel her stomach churn. "Information on what…or should I say, whom?"

"Elena Derevko." Jack replied.

Sloane's eyebrows rose. "You wan to know about Elena?"

Jack nodded. "Everything you've got."

"May I ask why?" Sloane inquired, rubbing his chin.

Jack turned to Sydney and Vaughn, a questioning expression on his face. The two of them glanced at each other, having a small conversation with their eyes and then nodded at Jack.

They promised that they would do all that it took to keep their children safe. Even if it meant doing a deal with the devil.

* * *

_The second person was there again, telling Ana to do it. But there was no gun this time. She tried to strangle me. I could feel her hands, wrapped so tightly around my neck, crushing my windpipe. And she was looking straight in my eyes as she did it. Her eyes, they were different. They were the same colour, but they weren't Ana's. She had been changed._

_It wasn't as dark this time, the surroundings were slightly clearer. We were in a building of some sort. It was dank and grey. I've never been there in my life, but it seemed so familiar. Almost like—_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Billy jumped in his desk chair as Ana's voice broke into his mind. Looking up, he saw her standing in his bedroom doorway.

"Uh, just some homework," he muttered.

Ana frowned as she stepped into the bedroom. "Since when do you do homework on a Saturday morning?"

Billy slammed his journal shut. "Since now," he retorted. "Can you please go? I need to get this down."

"Fine," Ana backed out of the door. "I just came to find out if you have plans for tonight. Lexi wanted to hire some movies."

"Oh," Billy ran a hand through his hair. He was having trouble looking at his sister without feeling her hands around his neck. "Um, I'm doing nothing. Movies sound good."

"Ok," Ana said. "I'll leave you to your homework then."

* * *

Sloane was sitting in his seat, his legs crossed. "I figured this day would come. I have been hearing rumours, that it was Elena behind the Covenant. It makes perfect sense, given her obsessions. The perfect way to enact Rambaldi's words, to make sure that your children would not lead a normal life…" he trailed off, turning to Sydney. "How is Anastasie by the way?" 

Sydney's stomach rolled. "That's none of your damn business."

"Arvin," Jack's tone was clipped. "We are here to talk about Elena and nobody else."

"But it is all interrelated Jack," Sloane replied lightly. "Elena wants one of your children dead. She is not going to be working alone. I guarantee you that. There is somebody out there, following, tracking, however you want to out it, your family."

Sydney looked at Vaughn. "Freya," she murmured.

"Excuse me," Sloane sat forward. "What was that?"

"Do you know anything about Freya Gregersen?" Sydney asked. "I came across her name in relation to Elena."

Sloane looked mildly surprised. "You'd never heard of her before then?"

"No," Sydney replied. "Why would I?"

A small smile crossed Sloane's face. "I guess that it's time for a history lesson," he paused, clearing his throat. "Freya is Katya Derevko's daughter."

"Hang on," Jack spoke up. "I have never heard anything about Katya having a daughter."

"Biologically she isn't. For a brief period of time Katya was married. Her husband, Ivan Gregersen, had a infant daughter from a previous relationship. Not long after the wedding he was arrested- he came from a long line of career criminals- leaving Freya in the hands of Katya. What I find interesting is that Freya has been connected with Elena. That means that Elena and Katya must have been working together. That makes complete sense. The two share similar ideals. It would not surprise me if Katya had been in as deep as Elena."

"Had?" Vaughn questioned.

Sloane nodded. "Katya died, over 25 years ago. Hadn't you heard?"

"There were whispers," Jack replied. "But the news of a death of a Derevko should be taken with a grain on salt."

Sloane let out a soft chuckle. "Quite right you are. Anyway. After Katya's death Elena would have been the only family Freya had. It would be natural for the two of them to form a bond."

"So you would say that she is definitely involved in this?"

"Given that she was raised by one, maybe two Derevko's, yes."

"Did you know that Freya had a child?" Sydney asked.

"I was not aware of the existence of a child."

"It wouldn't be a child anymore," Jack out in. "They would be in their early to mid twenties by now."

"Then the chances are they would be involved as well."

"Do you have anything else solid?" Jack pressed.

"Not completely. But keep this in mind. Even though she was raised by a Derevko, Freya is not one of them. She does not have the strength that all Derevko women posses- whether they choose to use it for greater good or not," he added, seeing Sydney's expression. "If Elena trusts her as much as I assume, the chances are that she could be a real weakness within the organization."

* * *

"I knew it," Sydney muttered as she, Vaughn and Jack were being driven back to the airport. "Freya is the one we need to go after. Think about it. Our chances of even getting close to Elena are little to none. If a Derevko doesn't want to be found, they're not going to be found. We need to shift the focus onto Freya and finding out the identity of her child." 

"All the focus?" Jack questioned.

"Yes," Sydney replied. "We are wasting our time looking for Elena. We've gotten absolutely nowhere."

"What about Ana and Billy?" Vaughn out in. "If they are being followed, we need to warn them. So that they can be vigilant."

Sydney fell silent. For weeks she had wanted to be nothing but completely honest with her children, and now the time had come. Vaughn was right. They had to be made aware of they were going to stay safe. They had to be told.

The only question was how?


	11. Flaring Up

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:  
****Flaring Up**

"_I knew it," Sydney muttered as she, Vaughn and Jack were being driven back to the airport. "Freya is the one we need to go after. Think about it. Our chances of even getting close to Elena are little to none. If a Derevko doesn't want to be found, they're not going to be found. We need to shift the focus onto Freya and finding out the identity of her child."_

_"All the focus?" Jack questioned._

_"Yes," Sydney replied. "We are wasting our time looking for Elena. We've gotten absolutely nowhere."_

_"What about Ana and Billy?" Vaughn out in. "If they are being followed, we need to warn them. So that they can be vigilant."_

_Sydney fell silent. For weeks she had wanted to be nothing but completely honest with her children, and now the time had come. Vaughn was right. They had to be made aware of they were going to stay safe. They had to be told._

_The only question was how?_

* * *

"How do you want to do this?" Vaughn asked Sydney. They were behind the safety of their closed bedroom door, stalling. 

"Definitely separate," Sydney said firmly. "It'll be somewhat easier if we tell them this alone."

Vaughn nodded. "Ok then."

"And, if you don't mind, I want to take Ana," Sydney said. "She's been so temperamental lately."

"Fine with me." He drew in a deep breath as he reached for the doorknob. "You ready for this?"

"No," Sydney replied bluntly. "But the sooner we get this over and done with, the better."

* * *

"Ana." Sydney tapped on her daughter's bedroom door. "Can we talk?" 

"Um," Ana glanced at her watch, as she shouldered a bag. "I was actually just about to head out."

"Please," Sydney said. "It's important."

Ana hesitated, but when she saw the expression on her mother's face, she dropped her bag and sat on the edge of her bed. "Ok, I'm all ears."

Silently, Sydney sat down beside Ana. How should she go about this? Just come out with it, or ease into the news? Was there even a way to ease into it? Sydney brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. Maybe she and Vaughn should have thought this over a little more.

"Mum?" Ana prompted. "What is it?"

Sydney exhaled loudly. "Your dad and I…we…there's something we've been keeping from you."

Ana's eyes narrowed slightly. "Will what you're about to tell me explain why you and dad have been acting odd lately?"

Sydney nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Here goes…

* * *

"Here you go." 

Jack looked up as Weiss walked into his office, folder in hand. "What have you got?" he asked.

"It's mostly background information on Freya- education and stuff like that," Weiss replied. "We still can't get any information on her kid- not even a birth certificate. It's like they don't even exist."

Jack nodded. "Ok thanks. Just keep—" he cut off as his mobile phone broke into the conversation. "Excuse me," he said, reaching into his pocket.

Weiss gave a short nod as he walked out of the office. Jack glanced at the caller ID, but it was a private number.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's me."

He blinked, completely off out by the sound of Irina's voice on the other end of the line.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "You know better than I that it's not safe to communicate through the phone line. Where have you been anyway?"

"Trying to find you some answers. I heard you went to Sloane. What did he tell you?"

"That Freya was Katya's daughter. Did you know?"

"Only recently. I was going to let you know through our normal channels, but then something else came to my attention. I had to get hold of you immediately. Hence, the phone call."

Jack's interest heightened at the urgency of Irina's tone. "What is it?"

"Freya's child. It's a son, and I've got photographs."

* * *

Ana stood abruptly from the bed, her expression unreadable. Without a word she walked over to her window, looking out onto the street below. The street that she had spent the past sixteen years looking out on. It looked the same, the outside, but everything inside was different. 

"Ana," Sydney spoke up quietly. "I know that this is almost incomprehensible, but unfortunately every word is true. And I know that you are trying to deal, but we need to know if anything out of the ordinary has happened lately. You know how intuitive you can be- has anybody given you any reason to be suspicious?"

Ana whirled around from the window, fury written all over her face. "How could you?"

Sydney blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You and dad have spent the past sixteen years going on and on about the importance of honesty. That to keep harmony within our family, we had to keep everything in the open." She took a step forward. "But you must have just been spouting crap, right?"

"Ana—"

'No!" Ana yelled, loudly, causing Sydney to jump slightly. "It goes both ways. It doesn't matter how you decide to sugar coat it, you and dad have been lying. Keeping things hidden. Huge things that pose a direct risk to Billy and myself."

"Ana, we never wanted to keep this from you," Sydney protested. She had never seen her daughter so infuriated before. The closest that Ana had ever been to this was on her ninth birthday when Billy had ripped the head off the Barbie doll she'd just received as one of her gifts. "We hated having to hide it."

"And yet you continued to do so…" Ana trailed off, shaking her head. "You have never kept anything from Billy and me- ever. But you hide this? The fact that somebody- your psycho aunt- wants one of us dead. And that she wants one of us to do the killing. Why would you do that?" she demanded, her voice raising another octave.

Sydney stood and took a step towards her. "Ana, you father and I were only trying to protect you. You and Billy, you have already had to deal with so much. More than anybody else and more than anybody should. We just couldn't bring ourselves to tell you right away. We wanted you to have the chance to live as closely to normal for as long as possible." She paused, taking another step forward. "We did not know how this was going to pan out. We didn't want to put you through this if Elena was going to be stopped."

"Ugh!" Ana threw up her hands. "I don't want to listen to your excuses." She walked across to her bed, grabbing her bag. "You lied. It is as simple as that. And," Ana said, her voice taking on a steely cold edge, "I will never forgive you for that." With that, she strode out of the room.

"Ana!" Sydney dashed after her, chains her down the stairs. "Ana, come back."

"Like hell I will!" The statement was punctuated by a loud slam of the door.

Dejected, Sydney slumped against the wall, closing her eyes. She had known that Ana would not have been jumping for joy at the news, but she had never expected such an explosive reaction.

Hearing the back door open, Sydney's eyes flew open. Vaughn and Billy.

"Syd?"

She moved towards the kitchen, to the sound of Vaughn's voice. "I'm here," she said, stopping in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat. He was alone.

"Where's Billy?" she asked, her voice worried.

"Out the back with Richie and Fonzie," Vaughn said. "He wanted to be alone."

Sydney visibly sagged with relief. "How did he take it?"

"As well as anybody takes news like that," Vaughn replied. "Ana?"

"She hates us for lying to her. Said that she will never forgive us," Sydney said, running a hand through her hair. "She just stormed out of here. I have no idea where she's gone…we should be out there. We can't let her go off like this."

"Hang on a sec," Vaughn said soothingly. "I think that we need to. Let's just give her a little time to cool down."

"You didn't see her Vaughn, she was furious."

"And she has reason to be," he said wisely. "So, let's give her some space. The last ting Ana would want now is for us to crowd her."

Sydney sighed. Vaughn was right. But that wasn't going to make the wait for Ana to return home any less excruciating.

* * *

"It's been hours," Sydney said as she paced by the front window, which looked out onto the street. "Nothing. We should be out there, searching. Now." 

Vaughn nodded. "Ok, I'll just let Billy and Lexi know that we're going."

However, he did not get the chance to do so. He had taken on step when a sharp knock was heard on the door. With a quick glance at Vaughn, Sydney hurried to the door, flinging it open. She could not keep the disappointment off her face when she saw that it was Jack.

"Dad."

"Hello Sydney. Can I come in?"

"Actually, we were just about to step out. Ana…we told her the truth and she ran off and we…" Sydney trailed off. "It's been hours and we haven't heard from her."

Concern flickered across Jack's face. "Ana's gone?"

"Yes," Sydney said, as Vaughn came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "And we've got no idea where…I know that she is a grown woman and is capable of looking after herself, but with Elena…I don't know if I'm being paranoid, or if my worries are founded."

"Of course they are founded." Jack said bluntly. "Let me speak to you about why I came here in the first place and then I'll help look for her. I'll call in Weiss and Dixon as well."

"Ok," Sydney felt herself calm down a little. "What did you have to tell us?"

"Irina contacted me. She got her hands on a picture of Freya and her son," he pulled a photograph out of his pocket and handed it to Sydney. "Here."

Sydney took one look at the photo and felt her throat constrict. "Oh my god," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand as her stomach rolled threateningly. Vaughn's grip on her shoulder's tightened, and she heard him inhale sharply.

'What?" Jack asked.

"It's Misha," Vaughn said.

Jack's eyes widened. "You know him?"

Sydney looked up, meeting his gaze. "He's Ana's boyfriend."

* * *

Ana opened the car door and climbed in. "Thank you for coming." 

Misha reached across and clasped her hand. "You don't have to thank me," he said. "You can always come to me, you know that."

Ana gave him a smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I do."

"So," Misha shifted the car into gear, "where to?"

"Anywhere but home," Ana sighed.

Misha pressed the accelerator, a small smile playing on his lips. "As you wish."


	12. Crisis

Thank you all for your feedback

**dandan: **No, there is nothing 'weird' with Lexi- Lexi is just Lexi.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve:  
Crisis**

"_Irina contacted me. She got her hands on a picture of Freya and her son," he pulled a photograph out of his pocket and handed it to Sydney. "Here."_

_Sydney took one look at the photo and felt her throat constrict. "Oh my god," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand as her stomach rolled threateningly. Vaughn's grip on her shoulder's tightened, and she heard him inhale sharply._

'_What?" Jack asked._

"_It's Misha," Vaughn said._

_Jack's eyes widened. "You know him?"_

_Sydney looked up, meeting his gaze. "He's Ana's boyfriend."_

_**xxxxx**_

_Ana opened the car door and climbed in. "Thank you for coming."_

_Misha reached across and clasped her hand. "You don't have to thank me," he said. "You can always come to me, you know that."_

_Ana gave him a smile as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, I do."_

"_So," Misha shifted the car into gear, "where to?"_

"_Anywhere but home," Ana sighed._

_Misha pressed the accelerator, a small smile playing on his lips. "As you wish."

* * *

_

"Oh. My god, oh my god, oh my god." Sydney was bordering on hysteria as she paced around the living room. "She is probably with him now…our daughter has been dating a Rambaldi freak…oh god." She stopped short, looking at Vaughn with wide eyes. "We let Sark's son into our house. We made him feel welcome and fed him while all the while…" she slumped down onto the couch. "I feel sick."

"Ok right. Be in touch." Jack flipped his phone shut. "The CIA is all over this. They've released photos of Ana, Misha and Freya to the LAPD and FBI- everybody is going to be looking for them."

"How could we not have picked up on something, realised that Misha was not all he seemed?" Sydney said. "How could Ana not? She let this person into her life, when…"

"Billy knew," Vaughn spoke up quietly. "That night that Misha came over. Billy told me that there was something about him."

Sydney stood up from the couch. "I need to do something. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Sydney," Jack started gently. "I understand, but at this stage there is not a whole lot that you can do. We can't even be certain if Ana is with him."

"Yeah right," Sydney snorted. "She just had a huge fight with her mother. Of course she is going to go straight to her boyfriend."

"Ok then. But Misha has been around Ana for months and has made no move. Who is to stay that he is going to tonight?"

"Who cares if he is not going to make a move? Ana is out there with a member of the organization who wants her or her brother dead!" Sydney yelled.

"Ok," Vaughn stood up. "How about we go for a drive, look around the streets? It's not a lot but it's something."

Jack nodded. "You two go. I'll stay here with Billy and Lexi."

"We'll have our phones," Vaughn replied. "Keep us informed."

Sydney nodded. "Please," she said, her expression softening slightly. "Dad."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Misha had taken Ana to a small out of the way café. All she had told him was that she had a huge fight with her mother, but no other details. 

However, Misha was somewhat pleased by the news. By all other reports he had received Sydney and Ana had a very strong relationship. The fact that there were cracks showing meant that he was doing his part in the plan successfully.

But then there was the other side of him, the side that felt racked with guilt. Guilt over what he was doing. As much as his mother had tried to convince him that what he felt for Ana was a superficial attraction, Misha knew that it was not. He had fallen for Ana. Hard.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Ana's voice broke into his thought. As he watched her walk off, the mobile in his pocket started to ring.

"Hello."

"Misha, it's me."

"Mum?" He frowned. They weren't due to speak for another week or so. "What is it?"

"We need to move things forwards. We're moving onto the next phase tonight."

Misha's heart skipped a beat. "Tonight? Why the sudden change?"

"Elena believes that you have been identified- apparently there is a photograph of the two of us. It won't be long before the information is relayed."

Misha closed his eyes briefly. "Are you and Elena sure that we can do it tonight?"

"Yes. Can you get to Anastasie?"

"I'm with her right now."

"Good. Here's what we are going to do…"

* * *

Sydney's eyes were trained onto the passing streets. "Tell me she's going to be ok," she whispered to Vaughn who was behind the wheel of the car. 

"Syd, this is Ana. She's got your genes. She is going to be fine."

Sydney glanced at him for a second, before returning her eyes to the window. "Do you even believe those words?"

"I am trying to," Vaughn replied, somewhat grimly.

Sydney jumped slightly when her mobile, sitting on the dashboard started to ring. Without taking her eyes off the road, she answered it.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"What have you got?"

"There have been a few sightings of a person matching Ana's description- all of them alone. However, somebody believes that they saw her climbing into a black 4WD about an hour ago. We've got a partial plate and are running a check now."

"Ok," Sydney did not feel the slightest bit relieved by the news. "Anything else?"

"Not specific." Jack paused. "But maybe you should try looking at your old warehouse."

"Huh?"

"You never know what you might find there," Jack replied cryptically. "Look, Weiss is coming over here to watch over Billy and Lexi so I can head across. I should be there in about half an hour."

Sydney suddenly clicked. "Got it. We'll meet you there."

"Meet him where?" Vaughn queried when Sydney had hung up the phone.

"The warehouse," Sydney replied. "My mother will be there."

* * *

"Where are we going, Misha?" Ana asked, staring out of the car window. None of the almost deserted streets appeared familiar to her. 

"Somewhere special," Misha replied vaguely.

Ana let out a soft laugh. "You know if I didn't trust you so much I'd be pretty scared about now. A guy driving a girl off to some strange place in the dark. It's like a premise for a tacky horror movie."

Misha did not reply as he pulled the car off the road and to a stop at what looked to be some kind of lookout point. "We're here," he said, quietly.

"What is this place?" Ana asked. She made to open her door but stopped when Misha reached across, grabbing her arm.

"Hang on a sec."

She smiled. "Why?"

Misha shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"What about?"

"I don't know…everything."

Ana let out another laugh. "What is with you? You've been so vague ever since we left the café."

"Ana," Misha's tone was urgent. "You know that I care about you."

"Of course I do."

He hesitated. "I don't think that I've ever felt this way about a person before. You are amazing Ana."

For some reason Ana heard Billy's voice in the back of her mind.

"_He's bad news, I know it_."

Her throat suddenly constricted. She didn't know why, but she suddenly believed those words. She was in danger and she had to get out of there.

"Ana," Misha placed hand on hers and she fought the urge to flinch. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, trying to keep her voice steady as she thought frantically. "I was just thinking that maybe I should head home, or at least call to let them all know that I am ok."

"Can you wait just a minute?"

'_No_,' Ana thought, but instead replied, "Why?"

Misha did not get a chance to answer. Ana's passenger door flew open and an alcohol soaked rag was clamped over her nose and mouth.

As everything started to blur, Ana's eyes took one last look at Misha.

"I'm sorry, Ana," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

* * *

Jack was waiting for Sydney and Vaughn outside the warehouse, his phone pressed to his ear. 

"Ok then," he said as they approached. "Keep in touch…Dixon," he explained, hanging up. "No new news."

"Surprise, surprise," Sydney muttered. "Is she here?"

Jack nodded. "Inside." He turned on his heel, leading the way. "Irina?" he called out softly.

"Here," she stepped into their view. Seeing Sydney her eyes softened sympathetically. "Sydney, I am so sorry that this is happening."

"What is happening?" Sydney asked alarmed. "We don't know that anything has…what do you know?"

"Elena has gone AWOL," Irina replied. "My people lost track of her and several of her associates, including Freya, a few hours ago."

Vaughn's hand instinctively went to Sydney's, gripping it tightly. "You don't know where she is?" he asked.

"There are a few leads in the information I do have, but I do not yet know if they are viable. However…" Irina trailed off, her voice faltering.

"What is it, Irina?" Jack demanded.

"From what I have gathered, it would seem that all signs are leading to the conclusion that Elena is nearing the completion of her plan."

* * *

**A/N: **Only five more chapters to go... 


	13. According to Fate?

Thank you for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen:  
According to Fate?**

_Misha did not get a chance to answer. Ana's passenger door flew open and an alcohol soaked rag was clamped over her nose and mouth._

_As everything started to blur, Ana's eyes took one last look at Misha._

"_I'm sorry, Ana," he whispered. "I am so sorry."_

_**xxxxx**_

_Jack was waiting for Sydney and Vaughn outside the warehouse, his phone pressed to his ear._

"_Ok then," he said as they approached. "Keep in touch…Dixon," he explained, hanging up. "No new news."_

"_Surprise, surprise," Sydney muttered. "Is she here?"_

_Jack nodded. "Inside." He turned on his heel, leading the way. "Irina?" he called out softly._

"_Here," she stepped into their view. Seeing Sydney her eyes softened sympathetically. "Sydney, I am so sorry that this is happening."_

"_What is happening?" Sydney asked alarmed. "We don't know that anything has…what do you know?"_

"_Elena has gone AWOL," Irina replied. "My people lost track of her and several of her associates, including Freya, a few hours ago."_

_Vaughn's hand instinctively went to Sydney's, gripping it tightly. "You don't know where she is?" he asked._

"_There are a few leads in the information I do have, but I do not yet know if they are viable. However…" Irina trailed off, her voice faltering._

"_What is it, Irina?" Jack demanded._

"_From what I have gathered, it would seem that all signs are leading to the conclusion that Elena is nearing the completion of her plan."

* * *

_

Ana opened her eyes. Blinking a few times in the vain attempt to clear her blurry vision. Her hands felt heavy and fuzzy, as if she had had a big night before.

Looking up, a stark bright light broke through the blurriness and instinctively Ana went to shield her eyes with her hands. However, as she went to raise them, she found that they were secured tightly to the arms of the chair in which she was sitting.

It took her a few more seconds to realize what had happened. Misha…the car…the other person grabbing her…

Ana felt tears start to prick behind her eyes. The words that she had thrown at Sydney all those hours ago kept running through her mind. Given the situation, there was a very high possibility that they might be the last—

"Ana."

She stiffened at the sound of Misha's voice. She refused to look at him, as he entered the confined cell, shutting the door behind him.

"Ana, I just want to say—"

"Shut up," she hissed. "I do not want to sit here and listen to that sickening voice of yours."

"Ana, please. I just want to explain."

"Explain what? There is nothing to explain. Every word you said in the past months was a lie. A lie to get me here…" she shook her head. "You are despicable—"

"Not every word was a lie," Misha broke in quietly.

"Then why the hell am I sitting here?" Ana yelled. "If you cared about me the way you said you did, then why did you let this happen?"

"I didn't want to, but we are all part of a bigger plan here. There are some things that we cannot control."

"And surely you, of all people, can understand that, Anastasie." A new, accented voice broke into the conversation. It belonged to an older woman, with long, dark, grey streaked hair. She carried herself with such poise, but there was an intensely cruel glint to her eyes. It had to be Elena.

"Understand what?" Ana asked. "That you have brought me here to kill me?"

"Anastasie, we would dream of doing no such thing. You are the Second Coming, we do not want to hurt you," Elena replied. "We just want to help you realise your fate."

Ana's eyes narrowed. "I would never to anything to hurt my brother. There is nothing you can say that would change that. So why don't you just give up on this sick fantasy of yours?"

"It is not a fantasy," Elena shot back. "And nothing we say may change you, but," she leaned in close, her voice low and steady, "there are things that we can do. Many things that you don't have a chance of resisting. So like it or not, Ana, the Second Coming is about to be at hand. Rambaldi's words will be realised."

* * *

"Here you go, mum." Billy said as he placed a mug of coffee on front of her. 

Sydney, whose face had been buried in her hands, looked up. "Thanks," she said, trying to smile but failing miserably. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink, but then again, neither had Billy. He had been kept away by an insane guilt, chewing him up inside. He felt that, somehow, he should have been able to stop this from happening.

Sitting down next to Sydney at the table, Billy was considering telling her about the dream that he had been having. Perhaps there was a way in which they would help.

'_How?_' a voice in his head asked. '_Telling mum is only going to worry her more_.'

"Where's Lexi?" Sydney asked, taking a mouthful of her coffee.

"Shut up in her room. I think she's trying to separate herself from everything…" he trailed off, clearing his throat. "What about dad?"

"Shower," Sydney replied.

Billy fell silent, images of his last dream flashing through his mind. Ana had had a knife this time.

"Hey," Sydney reached across, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to worry, ok?" she said, trying hard to sound reassuring. As stressed out as she was, she was also Billy's mother and needed to do all she could to lessen his concern.

"I just…I feel like maybe I should have done more. I thought that my opinions of Misha were unfounded. I should have done something to support them."

"Billy, you are not to do this," Sydney said. "There was absolutely nothing that you could have done to prevent this."

"Maybe," Billy muttered as he stood up. "Um, I'm just going to go get changed."

Sydney nodded. "Ok."

As he walked off Sydney brought her hands back up to her face, her eyes welling up. All she could think of what the last conversation that she and Ana had had. She could only hope that they would have the chance to clear the air.

* * *

Days passed, and with each excruciatingly slow hour gone, the chances of finding Ana were growing slimmer and slimmer. There had been no sightings of her since she got into that black 4WD. It had been established that the car was a rental, leased to the name Beau Simmons. However, after staff had been questioned, and shown a picture of Misha, it was confirmed that it had been him who had hired the car. 

Which confirmed that Ana was in his, or worse, clutches.

* * *

Misha's conscience was eating away at him. The way that they were treating Ana…his mother and Elena claimed that they did not want to hurt her. But what they were doing to her, to ensure that their plan would be enacted, it was hurting her. Physically, mentally and emotionally. 

"Misha," Freya's voice snapped him to her attention. "They're done. We need you to escort Anastasie back to her cell."

Misha looked at her. "What did you do to her today?" he asked, his voice taking on a slight edge.

Freya's eyes narrowed. "Don't hold back there, son. Say what is really on your mind."

"Fine. Do you really think that the way we are treating Ana is ok? What we are doing to her could be called unforgivable—"

"I don't want to hear about your little crush—"

"This isn't about how I feel," Misha cut her off. "This is about the fact that we are holding Rambaldi's daughter prisoner. The Second Coming. And not only are we keeping her captive, we are brainwashing her! Is it just me or is there something seriously wrong with that?"

Freya's face clouded. "Rambaldi wrote that one of the siblings were to kill each other. We are ensuring that it will happen."

"Bit what if we interpreted the page wrong? What if this is not what Rambaldi intended?"

"Why are you questioning this?" Freya demanded. "I have total faith in Elena. If this is how Elena has read the work, then this is how things are supposed to eventuate."

"And you think that brainwashing is in Rambaldi's plan?"

"Well, unfortunately The Chosen One and The Descendant being against anything Rambaldi related was not in his plan. Had they not been so interfering in the way that they raised their children, this would have been able to eventuate naturally."

"I just hate seeing her hurt," Misha said quietly.

"So do I, Misha, so do I." Freya said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But it will all be worth it in the end. I promise."

* * *

Ana was silent as she and Misha walked back to her cell. Her mind was a complete mess, a jumble of contradicting thoughts. All she wanted was to go home to her family, to their safety and comfort. But then there was the small voice in the back of her mind that was growing louder by the day. A voice telling her that she did not belong. That she was an outsider. And that they only way to make things better was to take drastic measures… 

They stopped outside the door and Ana held her hands out so that Misha could remove her handcuffs. When she was free, she stepped into the cell, waiting for the door to be locked behind her.

"Ana."

"Don't talk to me," she snapped, keeping her back to him. "You are already putting me through enough. Don't add more of your filthy lies to the mix."

"I'm sorry," he murmured, closing the door. He felt nauseous. Ana was a shadow of her former self. The person who had been so vibrant and alive. He didn't care that they had all been working towards this for years. What they were doing to Ana was wrong and he could no longer sit back and witness what was happening.

He had to get Ana out.

* * *

**A/N: **Four more chapters to go... 


	14. Cutting Ties

Thank you for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Cutting Ties**

_Ana was silent as she and Misha walked back to her cell. Her mind was a complete mess, a jumble of contradicting thoughts. All she wanted was to go home to her family, to their safety and comfort. But then there was the small voice in the back of her mind that was growing louder by the day. A voice telling her that she did not belong. That she was an outsider. And that they only way to make things better was to take drastic measures…_

_They stopped outside the door and Ana held her hands out so that Misha could remove her handcuffs. When she was free, she stepped into the cell, waiting for the door to be locked behind her._

"_Ana."_

"_Don't talk to me," she snapped, keeping her back to him. "You are already putting me through enough. Don't add more of your filthy lies to the mix."_

"_I'm sorry," he murmured, closing the door. He felt nauseous. Ana was a shadow of her former self. The person who had been so vibrant and alive. He didn't care that they had all been working towards this for years. What they were doing to Ana was wrong and he could no longer sit back and witness what was happening._

_He had to get Ana out.

* * *

_

"Ana!"

The voice hissed urgently, ripping Ana from her slumber. Not that she was sleeping extreme heavily- her surroundings were not all that comfortable.

"Ana!" The voice hissed again. Whoever was speaking was now shaking her.

She opened her eyes, squinting into the darkness. As her eyes focused, Ana saw Misha's face, looming towards her. Instinctively, she cowered slightly, fearful that she was going to be dragged off again.

"Ana, come on. Get up." Misha glanced over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"I'm getting you out of here." He went to grab her hand, but she tore it away from him.

"What?"

"I am getting you out of here," he repeated. "But we have to move fast."

Ana sat up straight. "Why should I believe you?"

Misha's face fell slightly. "Trust me, Ana. Please."

"You have got to be kidding me." Ana retorted, letting out a sarcastic laugh. Misha flinched.

"Ssh!" He glanced over his shoulder again. "If mum and Elena hear you, I am dead."

"Is that supposed to deter me from being loud?" Ana asked. "If so, you need to find a new technique."

"Ana, I am trying to help you here." He paused, taking in her doubtful expression. "What have you got to lose? I'm either here to take you to Elena, which puts you in no worse position that you already are. Or I am really here to help you. So please, come with me."

Ana took a few excruciatingly long seconds before standing.

"Fine," she said. "I'll come."

* * *

"Here," Vaughn placed a sandwich in front of Sydney before sitting beside her at the table. Jack was standing by the kitchen bench, muttering into his phone. 

Sydney shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"Sydney, please eat something," Vaughn pleased, rubbing a hand down her back.

"I can't," she whispered back. "I just can't."

"That was Weiss," Jack said, taking a step towards the table. "They've still got nothing."

Even though Sydney did not expect anything but, it still ripped her apart to hear that.

"I can't take it, I can't live with this anymore," she stood abruptly. "Ana is…she is probably…" She suddenly turned on her heel and walked out the back door.

Vaughn and Jack glanced at each other before following her out. They found her standing on the edge of the back porch, looking up at the inky black sky.

"Sydney?" Vaughn said gently, coming up beside her.

She furiously wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want Billy or Lexi to hear me. I don't want to make the situation any harder for them." She broke off as the tears suddenly spilled out of her eyes.

"Oh Syd," Vaughn sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I keep thinking that we'll never see her again. She is in the clutches of a Derevko," Sydney said. "We have to face facts. What are the chances of her survival?"

"Extremely high," Jack broke in.

"Dad, please don't sugar coat this."

"I'm not Sydney," Jack replied. "You are forgetting that Elena does want to kill Ana. That would go against everything she believes in. She believes that Rambaldi wanted either Ana or Billy to kill the other. Which means for that to happen, Ana will need to resurface, and when that happens, we will be waiting."

* * *

"Stop the car," Ana demanded. 

"Huh?" Misha glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I said stop the car," she repeated. "We are far enough away. I can look after myself from here."

"You don't want me to take you closer to home?"

"I said stop!"

Slightly surprised by Ana's vehemence, Misha did so. However, instead of climbing out of the car, Ana remained seated, staring out the front windscreen.

"Ana?"

She turned to him. "I want to say thank you," she said, though the words sounded extremely forced. "For getting me out of there."

"Don't thank me," Misha replied, quietly. "I don't deserve it."

Ana let out a soft snort. "That being said, there is something else that I want you to hear. I never want to see you again- unless it's to see your sorry ass being thrown into prison. What you did to me- and I am not talking about the past couple of days. I am talking about the lie that you based our relationship on. That was despicable. Unforgivable." With that, she opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Good luck, Misha," she said, slamming the door. "Because you are going to spend the rest of your life, looking over your shoulder and hoping that you will never have to pay for what you did."

Not giving Misha a chance to reply, she turned and walked off, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the car pull off and drive away.

She had no idea where to head. She couldn't go home. She wasn't completely sure why, but she had this intense feeling telling her that she couldn't return home. That she didn't fit in. she wasn't a part of the family. Now was the chance to start over. On her own she could create a life that was hers.

'_Let them know that you are ok_,' she suddenly thought. '_And then you will be able to cut ties entirely._'

A few feet ahead Ana spotted a pay phone and let out a small laugh. Well, she had to call them now, didn't she? Talk about a sign.

* * *

_Same place, it was completely vivid this time. The concrete walls, and cyclone wire. It was like some kind of warehouse. Ana had no weapons this time. She appeared to not want to hurt me. But something clicked and suddenly we were fighting. I don't know who won. I woke before—_

The phone ringing stopped Billy from writing. He leapt from his desk chair and out to the hall, picking it up before it had time to ring twice. He didn't know why, but he had to answer this call.

* * *

Sydney sat up slightly. "Was that the phone?" 

Jack had left a few minutes prior, but Sydney and Vaughn had remained sitting out on the porch. The atmosphere of the house had been getting more and more stifling and the crisp night air was a welcome relief.

Vaughn cocked his head to one side. "I don't know. If it was, it's not ringing anymore."

Sydney sunk back into his arms. "It wouldn't have been good news, anyway," she muttered.

* * *

"Hello." 

"Billy?"

"Yeah…." Billy's ears pricked. "Ana?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Holy sh…are you ok? What has happened? Where are you? Hang on, I'll just go get mum and dad—"

"No!" Ana almost yelled. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"I can't talk to them. I just wanted to call and let you know that I got away and I am fine."

Billy frowned. "What did they do to you, Ana?" She didn't reply. "Ana?"

"I'm not sure." She paused. "It's weird. I can barely remember a thing."

"Where are you now?"

Ana hesitated. "You don't need to know that."

"Huh?" Billy was downright confused. "Why not?"

"Because you just don't."

"Well, when are you coming home?"

"I'm not."

"What!"

"Please don't sound like that. I can't come back. I can't explain it…but I need to be alone."

"Ana…"

"Billy, don't. Can you please let mum and dad know that I am safe?"

"Ana, can I at least see you?"

"No."

"You are going to need clothes. Money. I can bring those to you. I promise, not a word to mum or dad until you are gone."

Ana exhaled loudly. "Ok. Fine."

"Well, I am going to need to know where you are."

A minute later, Billy hung up the phone and headed straight to Ana's room, the fact that he had left his journal wide open on his desk completely forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: **Three more chapters to go... 


	15. Breaking Point

Thank you for your feedback

**ok: **I will let you know that I have always hoped to write a book one day. Not anytime time soon, but hopefully one day...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:  
Breaking Point**

_Billy frowned. "What did they do to you, Ana?" She didn't reply. "Ana?"_

"_I'm not sure." She paused. "It's weird. I can barely remember a thing."_

"_Where are you now?"_

_Ana hesitated. "You don't need to know that."_

"_Huh?" Billy was downright confused. "Why not?"_

"_Because you just don't."_

"_Well, when are you coming home?"_

"_I'm not."_

"_What!"_

"_Please don't sound like that. I can't come back. I can't explain it…but I need to be alone."_

"_Ana…"_

"_Billy, don't. Can you please let mum and dad know that I am safe?"_

"_Ana, can I at least see you?"_

"_No."_

"_You are going to need clothes. Money. I can bring those to you. I promise, not a word to mum or dad until you are gone."_

_Ana exhaled loudly. "Ok. Fine."_

"_Well, I am going to need to know where you are."_

_A minute later, Billy hung up the phone and headed straight to Ana's room, the fact that he had left his journal wide open on his desk completely forgotten.

* * *

_

Another hour passed before Sydney and Vaughn finally gravitated inside.

"Coffee?" he asked.

Sydney nodded. She may as well. It wasn't as if she was going to sleep that night. "Thanks." As Vaughn went about preparing them, she wandered out into the hall, heading to the lounge room. Suddenly, she stopped short. "Vaughn."

"What?" he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"The front door," she pointed. "It's open."

"Do you think your dad…"

"No way," Sydney said adamantly. Turning on her heel, she walked quickly and started to ascend the stairs. "Billy!" There was no answer. "Lexi!"

"What?" came her muffled reply.

Sydney took a few more steps. "Is Billy with you?"

"No."

Sydney turned and looked at Vaughn. "I'll check out the front."

Sydney ran up the rest of the stairs. The door to Billy's room was open. "Billy?" she called as she approached, but the room was empty, as was the bathroom, Ana's room and her and Vaughn's room. Going down a few doors, Sydney knocked hard. "Lexi!"

Lexi opened her door, looking a little bewildered. "Mum?"

"Do you know where Billy is?"

"Nope. I think he took off after he answered the phone about an hour ago."

"He got a phone call?" Sydney asked. "From who?"

Lexi shrugged. "What is—"

Sydney turned, heading back to Billy's room. Downstairs she heard the front door open and Vaughn's voice call out Billy's name. Sydney's heart sunk. He wasn't out the front either.

In Billy's room, she looked around. It seemed completely normal; there was nothing out of place.

"Where are you Billy?" she whispered, holding onto his desk chair for support. "Where are you…" she trailed off, picking up the open book that was sitting on the desk. Straightaway, Sydney could tell that it was a diary or journal of some sort. All her better judgements told her to close it, but she ignored them. There might be something, something that could give a clue as to where he had gone.

As she started to read, Sydney could feel her blood turn to ice. "Oh my god," she murmured, taking in her son's words. No, no, no…she couldn't be reading this.

"Sydney?" she could hear Vaughn coming up the staircase.

"In here," she called out. She turned as he appeared in the doorway. "You need to see this."

Seeing Sydney's expression, Vaughn silently took the book from her hands and began to read. After a minute, he looked up at Sydney, his face ashen.

"Look at the dates. They've been going on for months," Sydney said. "And he never said anything. Why didn't he say something?"

"I don't know," Vaughn replied. "But he also left the house without telling us. Which means that it probably has something to do with Ana."

* * *

Freya stepped into Elena's office, feeling a little uncertain. "You wanted to see me?" 

Elena looked at her, pure ice in her eyes. "Yes," she said frostily.

"What is it?"

Not giving her an immediate reply, Elena picked up her phone. "Bring him in." Hanging up, she turned her gaze back to Freya. "You'll see."

Freya looked over her shoulder. She froze when she saw Misha being dragged in by two guards. "Elena, what are you—"

"Your son has failed me. Which means that you have failed me." Elena cut her off.

"What?" Freya looked back and forth between the two. "I don't understand."

"You son," Elena broke in loudly, "felt it his prerogative to let the Second Coming go free."

"Oh Misha," Freya sighed. "No."

Elena's eyes narrowed as she cocked her head. "You don't sound all that surprised by this revelation."

"Uh…um, I…" Freya stammered.

"Why did you fail to mention to me that your son was having doubts? That his faith was wavering?"

"Elena," Misha protested. "It wasn't my faith—"

"Don't speak," Elena demanded. "The two of you have put the entire plan at risk. The Second Coming is gone, before our process was completed. What we have been working towards for years has been destroyed by a pathetic little boyhood crush."

"Misha," Freya turned to him, sounding desperate. "Where did you take her? We can go find her. This can all be fixed," she said, looking back at Elena.

"You optimism astounds me, Freya." Elena said, pulling a gun out from her desk drawer. "Given the situation that you are in."

Freya's eyes widened. "No, Elena. Please. Not my son," she begged.

"Not your son," Elena replied. "You."

The breath seemed to catch in Freya's throat. "What?"

"Your mother would have been so disappointed in you, Freya, just as I am. You did wrong by me and for that you will have to pay." Elena squeezed the trigger, not even flinching as the gun fired.

Freya let out a small gasp. She could not muster any other sound. As the world around her started to fade, she looked down at the dark crimson satin spreading on her chest before crumpling to the floor.

Misha choked back a sob. He wasn't about to give Elena the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Elena looked upon him with scorn. "Tell me, how does it feel to watch your mother die?"

Misha did not reply, remaining stoically silent.

"You know that same thing is about to happen to you. But before it does, I want to tell you something. You may think that you've done a good thing. That you saved that little girlfriend of yours. But what you are not aware of is that I had her injected with a transmitter. I know exactly where she is and I will go to her and make sure that she fulfils her purpose. You failed me, Misha, but you have already failed yourself. Let's see you rest in peace now." And with that she fired her gun once again.

* * *

Vaughn hung up the phone, running a hand through his hair. "Your dad has got everybody on the lookout for Billy as well. He and Ana are bound to cross paths sooner or later." 

"How could we let this happen? We promised ourselves that we would never let this happen."

"Nothing has happened yet, Sydney. And it won't."

They both jumped slightly when the phone rang shrilly, and Sydney reached out to answer it.

"Dad?"

"No." Sydney recognized the voice on the other end immediately.

"Mum? What's going on? What do you know?"

"I've been watching your house, Sydney. Making sure that you are all safe. I saw Billy leave. I followed him."

Sydney inhaled sharply. "Where is he?"

She listened as Irina gave her all the information and then hung up. "The warehouse," she said to Vaughn.

"Our warehouse?"

Sydney nodded. "Mum followed Billy. That's where he ended up."

Vaughn's eyes widened. "The journal, he described it. He dreamt it."

Sydney stood up abruptly. "We have to get there. Now."

* * *

"Ana?" Billy called out softly. As soon as he walked into the warehouse a nauseous feeling formed in his stomach. It was the exact same spot where all his dreams had been taking place. Right here in front of him, no longer in his mind, but a reality. 

"I'm right here," Ana stepped into his view. "Thank you for coming."

Billy just shrugged, handing over the bag that he had hurriedly packed. "You would have done the same thing."

She gave him a small smile. "I am going to miss you little brother."

Billy's face fell slightly. "Please, come home with me. You have no idea what mum and dad are going through."

"And what about what I am going through?" Ana shot back, surprising herself by her words. She wasn't exactly sure where they had come from.

"What?" Billy asked.

"It's always about mum and dad or you. What about me?"

"Ana," Billy shook his head, "you are not making any sense."

"I am starting over for me. It's time to think of myself."

Billy's eyes narrowed. "When did you get so selfish?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mum and dad have been going out of their minds with worry these past days, because of you. All they want is for you to come home safe and you are standing here spouting about your own selfish needs."

Ana shook her head, raking her hands through her hair. She was so confused. She didn't know what to think.

"Stop thinking about yourself. You've convinced yourself that we are all against you when it is the furthest from the truth—"

"Don't," she whispered.

"Tell me Ana, Why are—"

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Just shut up. I can't take it anymore."

Billy felt a surge of anger at his sister's antics. "What if I don't, Ana? What are you going to do?" he taunted.

Ana drew in a shaky breath, her mind filled with contradicting thoughts.

"Huh Ana? What are you going to do?"

Ana looked at him directly, her heart beating fast. It was him. He was the problem. The thought was running like a continuous loop in her mind. "You know exactly what I'll do," she whispered and Billy clamped his mouth shut. "I'll kill you."

* * *

**A/N: **Two more chapters to go... 


	16. Prophesised and Realised

Thank you all for your feedback.

**Five Stories Fallen: **Yeah, Ana's behaviour is a result of brainwashing. It was mentioned in an earlier chapter that that was what Elena was doing (Freya and Misha had an argument about it).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen:  
Prophesised and Realised**

_Billy's eyes narrowed. "When did you get so selfish?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Mum and dad have been going out of their minds with worry these past days, because of you. All they want is for you to come home safe and you are standing here spouting about your own selfish needs."_

_Ana shook her head, raking her hands through her hair. She was so confused. She didn't know what to think._

"_Stop thinking about yourself. You've convinced yourself that we are all against you when it is the furthest from the truth—"_

"_Don't," she whispered._

"_Tell me Ana, Why are—"_

"_Shut up!" she yelled. "Just shut up. I can't take it anymore."_

_Billy felt a surge of anger at his sister's antics. "What if I don't, Ana? What are you going to do?" he taunted._

_Ana drew in a shaky breath, her mind filled with contradicting thoughts._

"_Huh Ana? What are you going to do?"_

_Ana looked at him directly, her heart beating fast. It was him. He was the problem. The thought was running like a continuous loop in her mind. "You know exactly what I'll do," she whispered and Billy clamped his mouth shut. "I'll kill you."_

Billy took a step back. Something about Ana's eyes had changed- just like in his dreams.

"Ana, what—"

"It's the only way," Ana cut him off. "I am not one of the family. The only way that can happen is if I get rid of you. Then I will be the special child. I will be loved."

"Ana, what are you talking about?" Billy asked, desperately. "You are loved."

"Stop talking to him, Ana."

Billy's stomach churned when he heard the voice break into the conversation. The same haunting voice…

"Stop talking and take some action, Ana."

Billy strained to look beyond Ana, but he could not distinguish who was speaking.

"Ana, please—"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"I don't want—"

He cut off abruptly as Ana lunged at him, her hands clawing at his throat.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn pulled up outside the warehouse at the same time as another car. A second later, Jack jumped out, surprising both of them. 

"Irina called me as well," he explained after seeing their questioning looks. "She figured that you would run off here without any back up. You should have let me or the CIA know."

"There wasn't time," Sydney replied brusquely. "Come on."

"Wait," Jack stopped her. "Are you armed?"

Vaughn nodded. They had made a quick detour by their safe before leaving the house. Seeing that Jack was satisfied, Sydney headed towards the warehouse, leading the way. However, before she got to the entrance, something made her halt her steps.

"Syd…" Vaughn started, but closed his mouth when she held up her hand. A moment passed, before she heard the faint noise towards her left again. It wasn't a natural sound. Sydney looked at Vaughn and Jack and they both nodded. They had heard it too.

"Behind the shipping container," Jack whispered. Sydney nodded, and motioned for him to move forward. He did so, with her and Vaughn following a few steps behind.

Raising his gun, Jack glanced behind the container. Suddenly, he stiffened, holstered his gun and crouched down.

"It's Irina," he called out softly.

Sydney came up behind, her shadow falling upon Irina, who was lying on the ground bound and gagged. As Jack ripped the gag from her mouth, she drew in a deep breath, before gasping out one word.

"Elena."

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. "Elena did this?" she asked as Jack went about freeing Irina from the rest of her restraints.

She nodded. "She's here. Inside, with Ana…and Billy."

"Oh god," Sydney grabbed on to Vaughn to steady herself. "How long ago?"

"About twenty minutes," Irina replied, pulling herself to her feet. "Enough conversation. We need to get in there."

* * *

Elena stood in the shadows, admiring the scene before her. It was beautiful. Their techniques on Ana had paid off. She had been a little fearful that the process had been ceased too early, but obviously not. 

She was so strong. The Second Coming, Elena observed. She watched Billy struggle. Sure, he was putting up a fight. But it was one of self-defense. He did not stand a chance against somebody who was desperate to have blood on their hands.

It wouldn't be long now. Fate was about to be realised. Soon it would…

Elena froze when she saw the four of them burst in. How dare they…she should have killed her sister when she had the chance.

Reaching around behind her, Elena pulled out her gun. She wasn't about to let them stop fate from occurring.

* * *

"Ana, no!" Sydney yelled as her eyes fell upon her children. It was like nothing she had ever witnessed before. Vicious and animal-like, it looked as if they…well, Ana was out to kill. 

In a split second, Vaughn and Jack had run over and wrenched Ana off of Billy, leaving him lying in the ground, breathing heavily and appearing exhausted.

"Billy," Sydney crouched beside him, running a hand over his head. "Are you ok?"

He mustered a nod, his eyes closed.

"Let go of me!" Ana struggled against Vaughn and Jack. "Let go! This has to be done."

"No, it doesn't," Sydney spoke up gently. "Ana, I know that this isn't you talking, but I know that you are in there somewhere. It's mum, sweetie and I love you and I am telling you that you do not have to do this."

Ana frowned as if Sydney's words were having an effect on her. She faltered in her struggles for a second, giving Vaughn the chance to wrap her tightly in his arms. "She's right," he murmured into her ear. "It's ok, it's going to be ok."

"Let her go."

Sydney stood as a woman stepped out of the shadows. She carried herself with the same poise as Irina, but with eyes that were as cold as ice.

"Sydney," Irina spoke up wryly. "Meet your Aunt Elena."

Elena cocked her gun, aiming it at Vaughn. "Let the Second Coming go or I put a bullet in your brain."

Vaughn stopped his gentle murmurs in Ana's ears and looked at Elena directly. "No," he said firmly.

"Do it. Don't think for a second that I won't fire this gun."

"Leave them alone, Elena," Jack said as he reached for his own gun.

"I am giving you one last chance," Elena said. "Let her go, or I shoot."

"You shoot and you risk killing Ana," Jack said.

"Fine," Elena shrugged. Without hesitation, she turned and aimed her gun at Sydney and fired. As if in slow motion, Sydney could only watch as Irina, obviously anticipating this move, threw herself in front of Sydney, the bullet piercing her in the chest.

Before Elena had the chance to shoot again, Jack fired his own gun once, twice, both shots hitting her in the heart.

For a few seconds everybody stood, stunned at what had just transpired. Her eyes falling upon Elena, Sydney knew that she was dead, her cold eyes staring blankly ahead. She saw Jack take a step forward.

"Irina?"

Sydney looked down, crouching beside her mother. A pool of blood on the ground was expanding fast, and her shirt was stained red.

"Mum?" Sydney placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. There was no response. Swallowing hard, Sydney pressed her fingers against Irina's throat. No pulse. Silently, she rana hand over her mother's eyes, the eyes that reminded her so much of her own and closed them for one last time.

She sensed someone coming up behind her, and she looked up into her father's eyes. Standing, she wrapped him in a tight embrace. Even given their complicated history, she knew how much he still cared for Irina.

"Mum?"

Sydney stepped back when she heard Ana's quiet voice. Leaving Jack she rushed over, pulling Ana into a hug.

"I am so sorry," Ana sobbed. "I don't know…I kept think that I had to do this…"

"This is not your fault," Sydney said firmly.

"But how can you ever forgive me—"

"Easy," Billy's voice broke into the conversation. "We forgive you."

Ana pulled away from Sydney's arms. "You shouldn't…I still, there is still a part of me that feels…that feels I should…"

"Ana, that is not you," Vaughn said. "That is because of whatever Elena did to you. And we can get that reversed."

Ana paused, her gaze falling upon Jack and Irina. "Who is she?"

"Your grandmother," Sydney replied quietly. "She was your grandmother."

* * *

After a quick phone call it wasn't long before the CIA had arrived. Ana and Billy had been taken to a medic, to be checked out. Vaughn had accompanied them, yet Sydney had stayed with Jack, knowing that he should not be alone. 

As Irina was wheeled out on a gurney, in a black body bag, Sydney could feel her throat constrict. Her mother had truly been on their side this time. Her final sacrifice had been proof of that.

It was as if a dark cloud had descended upon them. Ana and Billy had been spared this time. But what about all the times that were surely going to follow?

"This is never going to stop," she muttered.

Jack looked at her. "What?"

"Ana and Billy. They are alive and Elena may be dead, but what about when the next Rambaldi freak comes along and wants to see one of them kill the other? We are going to be fighting this battle for the rest of our lives, as will Ana and Billy."

"No, you won't," Jack replied. "Rambaldi's prophecy was realised tonight."

"How?"

"Elena, and others had obviously interpreted it too literally. If we read it at it's simplest form all it says is that when the Second Coming and her brother do battle, one will die at the hand of their sibling. It doesn't specify who…and one did die at the hand of her sibling tonight."

Sydney's eyes widened slightly, the image of Elena pumping a bullet into Irina's chest playing through her mind. "Mum," she breathed. What Jack was saying was true. For Rambaldi believers what had transpired that night would be enough to satisfy their fascination.

"It's over, Sydney," Jack said. "Irina saved your life as well as your children's. They're safe."

It was a strange feeling that washed over Sydney at that moment. Her life, for so long, had been filled with so much worry and concern for her children. Worried that they would be robbed of their lives prematurely. To hear those words, to hear somebody tell her it was over, and to be able to believe it…it was like relief, freedom and elation all wrapped into one.

And for once, she was not going to be robbed of it.

* * *

**A/N: **Only one more chapter to go... 


	17. Aftermath

**SolitarySoldier: **Thanks for that review. I am glad that you have been enjoying the fic.

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:  
Aftermath**

Chapter Seventeen:Aftermath 

_As Irina was wheeled out on a gurney, in a black body bag, Sydney could feel her throat constrict. Her mother had truly been on their side this time. Her final sacrifice had been proof of that._

_It was as if a dark cloud had descended upon them. Ana and Billy had been spared this time. But what about all the times that were surely going to follow?_

"_This is never going to stop," she muttered._

_Jack looked at her. "What?"_

"_Ana and Billy. They are alive and Elena may be dead, but what about when the next Rambaldi freak comes along and wants to see one of them kill the other? We are going to be fighting this battle for the rest of our lives, as will Ana and Billy."_

"_No, you won't," Jack replied. "Rambaldi's prophecy was realised tonight."_

"_How?"_

"_Elena, and others had obviously interpreted it too literally. If we read it at it's simplest form all it says is that when the Second Coming and her brother do battle, one will die at the hand of their sibling. It doesn't specify who…and one did die at the hand of her sibling tonight."_

_Sydney's eyes widened slightly, the image of Elena pumping a bullet into Irina's chest playing through her mind. "Mum," she breathed. What Jack was saying was true. For Rambaldi believers what had transpired that night would be enough to satisfy their fascination. _

"_It's over, Sydney," Jack said. "Irina saved you life as well as your children's. They're safe."_

_It was a strange feeling that washed over Sydney at that moment. Her life, for so long, had been filled with so much worry and concern for her children. Worried that they would be robbed of their lives prematurely. To hear those words, to hear somebody tell her it was over, and to be able to believe it…it was like relief, freedom and elation all wrapped into one._

_And for once, she was not going to be robbed of it.

* * *

_

Due to the nature of the brainwashing that she had been subjected to, Ana was not able to go home for a few a days. She was admitted to a CIA hospital to undergo intensive treatment to reverse the damage that had been down.

It was completely successful, and Ana was as anxious to get home as ever. No more feelings of doubt, no feeling out of place and definitely no feeling that she had to kill Billy in order to be loved.

However, even though she had been given the all clear, when Ana was back home, it was obvious that she was not entirely back to her old self. She wasn't mad or angry, but there was something troubling her. It was like she was in some sort of a funk, a depression that she could not get out of.

It was apparent to all that she was struggling, and that, whatever was bothering her, she wasn't going to get through it alone.

* * *

"Vaughn, I think that you should talk to Ana," Sydney suggested as the two of them stacked the dishwasher one night. 

"Me?" Vaughn sounded slightly surprised.

"Yes, you." Sydney said. "I think that you're the only one who can."

Vaughn's brow creased slightly. "Me?" he said again.

"Vaughn, think about this. Whatever is going on with Ana has nothing to do with Elena…well, maybe some of it. But she is able to talk to us about that stuff. I think what is really troubling her is Misha."

Vaughn felt his blood boil at the mere sound of his name.

"Ana loved him," Sydney continued. "She truly thought that he was special, that he might play a large role in her life. But he was lying to her, getting her to trust him so he could hand her over to Elena…do you see where I am heading with this?"

Vaughn nodded shortly.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that would feel like. You can." She placed a hand of his shoulder. "Go and talk to her. Your daughter needs you."

* * *

"Hey," Vaughn said from Ana's doorway. She looked up from where she was reading on her bed. "Can I come in?" 

She nodded and then closed the book, placing it on her bedside table. "What's up?"

Vaughn sat down on the edge of her bed. "I thought that maybe we could talk."

Ana gave him a small smile. "No offence, dad, but I've kinda talked enough these past days."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about Elena or what happened between you and Billy."

Ana cocked her head. "Then what?"

"Misha."

Ana's expression visibly darkened. "What about him?"

"I was just wondering how you were. Everybody's been helping you deal with the abduction and all of that, but what happened before has been forgotten. And it shouldn't be."

"I don't…" Ana tucked a strand of hair behind her wear. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Vaughn replied. "I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to deal with it on your own. You _shouldn't _deal with it yourself." He paused. "That I know for sure."

Ana was silent for a few moments. "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"I know that our situations are completely different…I mean, you were married and I was only with Misha…"

"But he still tricked you," Vaughn said. "Tricked you into feeling something for his own agenda, and that is still going to hurt."

"I feel so stupid," Ana muttered. "I can't understand how I let this happen."

"This isn't your fault, Ana. You were preyed upon, your willingness to see the good in people exploited."

Ana let out a long sigh. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and mum only really told us the basic story. What you really experienced, I don't know. What did you do to help you deal?"

Vaughn shifted in his seat. "I isolated myself. I drank…and I am in no way recommending this as a course of action for you, but it seemed appealing to me. It was easier to numb what I was feeling, rather than face it. But it just prolonged my…it caused my anger to build and fester to a point where I snapped."

"What happened?"

"I burnt down our house."

Ana's jaw dropped as she let out a small, incredulous laugh. "You what?"

Vaughn gave her a sheepish smile. "I burnt down our house…along with all our memories inside."

Ana started at Vaughn, looking at him in an entirely different light. "That is…you really did that?" she asked, her tone sounding almost admiring.

Vaughn nodded. "It was after that I realised that maybe I should start facing my problems, rather than drinking them away."

"And it got easier?"

"Yes," Vaughn replied. "I promise you. It will."

"I hope so," Ana said quietly, bring her knees up and tucking them under her chin. "I'm scared, dad."

"What about?"

"That I am going to greet every new person I meet with suspicion." She looked at Vaughn. "I don't want to have to do that. How did you learn to trust again? To open up to another person?"

"I was lucky on that one. I didn't have to. I already trusted you mother, more than anything. That was the one thing that I was completely sure about."

Ana gave him a small smile. "Are we going to get into the whole clichéd 'she saved me' talk?"

"No," Vaughn have her a light and joking push. "But we are going to have a talk about that biting tongue of yours."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It's just like your mother's."

Ana's smile widened at that thought. "It is, isn't it?" She paused. "Thank you."

Vaughn opened his arms, pulling Ana into a tight hug. "You don't have to thank me," he said. "I'm your dad. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Leaving Ana's bedroom a short while later, Vaughn headed to his and Sydney's room. 

"Syd?"

"In here," he voice came form the direction of their en suite. He walked in, and saw her lying in a bubble bath, her eyes closed. She opened them as he settled himself on the floor beside her. "How did it go?"

"I think our little girl is going to be fine."

Sydney let out a soft laugh. "Ana would kill you if she heard you saying that."

Vaughn grinned. "I won't tell her if you don't."

"Deal," Sydney replied.

"So," Vaughn started, "after the Misha discussion, we got talking on another topic."

"What am I getting a sudden sinking feeling in my stomach?"

"Tsk, tsk," Vaughn shook a finger good-naturedly. "You should have more faith in your daughter and husband."

"Ok fine," Sydney said. "What were you talking about?"

"We've decided that we need to go on a holiday. To, as a family, just get away."

Sydney's face broke into a grin. "You're right. I need to have more faith in you. I love it. Great idea. When do we leave?"

Vaughn let out a soft chuckle. "Well, if you can get off work, we were thinking about taking the whole summer. It's not that far away."

"I think I can manage that," Sydney said. "Now, don't tell me that you've already decided on our destination?"

"No," Vaughn said with a smile. "We figured we would decide as a family."

Sydney beckoned him with a finger. "Come here."

Vaughn leaned forward. "What?"

"I love you," she whispered, cupping his face with her hands.

"And I love you," he replied, as their lips pressed together.

* * *

A few days later Ana was out, taking Richie and Fonzie for a walk. Things were a little tense back at home. Lexi had just brought home her end of year report and Ana had to stop herself from laughing when Sydney had opened it. The same thing happened every year. While Lexi's grades were always excellent, it was the personal comments on her behaviour that always lead to her, Vaughn and Sydney's annual 'discussion'. 

Lost in her thoughts, Ana stumbled slightly when Fonzie started pulling on his leash.

"Fonz!" Ana yanked it back. She looked up and saw what he was so eager about. Another dog on a leash, being lead by…

"Hey Ana." Adrian's face broke into a smile.

"Hey," Ana smiled back. She was surprised when the usual uneasy feeling she experienced around Adrian did not eventuate.

Adrian's gaze fell downward. "I take it this is Richie and The Fonz?"

"Yeah," Ana replied, almost absentmindedly. Why, all of a sudden, was she completely comfortable around Adrian? Nothing had changed since she just saw him…except that she had discovered the truth about Misha. Maybe…

"So, are you ok?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ana replied. Maybe her instincts hadn't been warning her off Adrian, it had been warning her off Misha. But she had just shifted them to Adrian, because in her mind, she could not comprehend any reason to fear Misha. That made sense, didn't it?

"I was just wondering. You kinda, well, disappeared for a bit there."

"Oh," Ana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had…there was this family thing going on." she paused. That answer sounded so lame, even to her ears. "My, uh, grandmother died," she added. There, that sounded a little more plausible.

"I'm sorry," Adrian replied and he sounded genuinely sympathetic. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok." Ana tried hard not to openly scrutinize Adrian. He seemed like a nice guy. Maybe he really was. He seemed like the type who would make a good friend and that was what Ana needed at the moment.

"Well, if you need to catch up on anything from uni, you're welcome to any of my notes."

"Thanks," Ana said as they fell into step beside one another. "So, what are your plans for the summer?"

"My parents and I are headed to Nice. My aunt and uncle love there and we haven't seen them for ages."

Ana let out a soft laugh. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"My family is doing Europe for the summer. It'll be a pretty whirlwind tour, but we'll be in Nice for two weeks. My parents wanted an extended stay- they get all sappy about that city."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Ana nodded. "Hey, maybe we should meet up. Grab a croissant."

"Sure…" Adrian frowned a little. "You don't think Misha would mind?"

Ana stiffened. "We're not together anymore."

"Oh…what did he do?"

Ana looked surprised. "What makes you think that it was him that did something?"

Adrian shrugged. "The look on your face? And besides, there was just something about that guy that rubbed me the wrong way."

Ana gave him a wry smile. "Have you been talking to me brother."

"No," Adrian replied, looking a little confused. "Why?"

"Let's just say that I was the last one to get that feeling about Misha…" she trailed off, swallowing hard. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure," Adrian tugged slightly on Cha-Chi's leash. "So, Nice hey? So what else, besides a croissant?"

Ana smiled. "How about we just wing it while we are there?"

* * *

That night Sydney knocked on Jack's apartment door and waited patiently for him to answer. They hadn't had a chance to really talk since that night at the warehouse. 

"Sydney?"

She stepped back as the door opened. "Hey," she said, holding up a bag. "I bought Chinese. Thought that we could do dinner."

Jack gave her a small smile as he stepped aside. "Come in."

A few minutes later that were seated at his small table. "So," Sydney asked, picking up her chopsticks, "how are you doing, dad?"

"I'm fine," he replied and Sydney just raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Mum has been a part of your life for decades. How can you be 'fine'?"

"I just am," Jack replied bluntly. "It's not as if we had a real relationship anyway."

"That doesn't mean you didn't care."

Jack exhaled loudly. "What do you want me to say, Sydney?"

"What is really going on in that airtight vault of a mind you have. Come on, dad. Let me in for once."

"You know," Jack pointed a chopstick at her. "You are just a little too determined for your own good."

Sydney smiled. "And I wonder who I get that from?"

Jack sighed. "Look, I will miss her. I won't deny that. But I think that I am ok with the fact that she is gone, because it's my belief that she would be ok with the way she went."

"You think that she's happy that she's dead."

"No. The majority of us don't want to die but let's face it, if we had the chance, we'd like to have a say in the way we go. In our sleep, peaceful…whatever. Irina died, protecting you. Protecting her grandchildren. And, as well as that, she made the words of Rambaldi a reality. Can you imagine her wanting to go in any other way?"

A nostalgic look crossed Sydney's face. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"So, has the topic been covered to your satisfaction?" Jack asked lightly and Sydney nodded. "Ok then. How are Ana and Billy doing?"

"They're doing ok. It's going to take some considerable time before we can put all of this behind us, but we're getting there." She paused, taking a drink. "We've decided to get away for the summer, through. We're going to spend it in Europe."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well, it seems like a good way to make a fresh start," Sydney said. "You're welcome to join us."

Jack gave her a small smile. "I think I'll leave the fresh start to you," he said. "I think that I'm a little old for one now."

Sydney let out a soft laugh. "Big power player at the CIA is pulling the old man card. You're disappointing me, dad."

Jack shrugged. "Somebody is going to have to look after Richie and The Fonz, because we all know that you can't trust Weiss not to overfeed them."

Sydney grinned. "Now, how can I argue with that?"

* * *

"Mum! Have you seen my jacket?" 

"It won't close. Help me!"

"Just take some stuff out. Mum, my jacket!"

"When are we going?"

"I am not taking any clothes out…Dad!"

"Can we please go? I am sick of hearing these two—"

"BILLY!"

Sydney and Vaughn looked at each other from the confines of their bedroom.

"Whose idea was this holiday again?" she asked, zipping shut her carry-on bag.

"Mum." A breathless Ana appeared in the doorway. "Have you seen my blue jacket?"

"In the laundry," Sydney replied. "It needs ironing, though." As Ana turned away, Lexi and Billy came bursting in.

"Mum," Lexi started, "my suitcase won't close."

"When are we going?" Billy asked, simultaneously.

"Billy!" Lexi have him a shove. "I was talking."

"You were whining."

"I was not."

"Yes, you—"

They shut up as Vaughn let out an ear splitting whistle. "Ok," he clapped his hands together. "Lexi. Either sit on the case to close it, or remove some clothes. Billy, there is still hours until our flight, so sit tight, we are not leaving just yet."

"But—"

"No buts," Vaughn cut both of them off, and then pointed to the door. "Out."

Grumbling, both Billy and Lexi headed out and towards their bedrooms.

Sydney raised her eyebrows at Vaughn. "So…who's idea was this?"

Vaughn grinned. "Oh, come on, Syd. This is going to be great."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" she asked, as the sound of rockmusic started up from the direction of Billy's room.

Vaughn held out his arms. "Look around. Listen to them all. Things haven't been this normal for ages."

Sydney fell silent as a slow smile formed upon her face. In the background she could hear Ana crashing around in the laundry cupboard, making the simple task of retrieving the iron a whole lot more complex than it needed to be. And then there was Billy and Lexi's continuing bickering, combined his loud music. Any second now one of them would be screaming out for her and Vaughn. The sounds of home. The sounds that she loved so much.

Vaughn took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around her. "They're ok, and they're going to stay that way. We promised to keep them safe. We did it, Syd."

"I can't find the iron!"

"It still won't shut!"

"Mum, dad. Can we please just go!"

Sydney looked at him, a serene expression on her face. "Yeah, we did."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I want to thank everybdoy who showed me support during this fic. I'm not sure why but I feel really proud of this fic(as well as Prophesised), maybe even more so than my other fics. And while these two stories have not been as well recieved as my others, I have still enjoyed writing them immensely. So again, thank you to all that read, and especially those who reviewed. You are as much of my fics as me.  
Thank you. 


End file.
